Many Happy Returns
by EmsSpencer-Giles
Summary: This is based/a rewrite of on an epidode  season 2 or 3- actual episode not known- think it's 'Death Match' but my memory is very weak  where the murderer leaves playing cards at the scene of each death. For Vince amd Houston its a race against time.
1. Chapter 1

**Many Happy returns...**

**Chapter.1.**

**

* * *

**Vince sighed and shook his head as the forensics team rolled the body of young women away from the scene. A policeman from his precinct walked over and handed him a plastic bag containing a bloodied playing card, this time a four of clubs. This had been the seventh death of its type, the only link being a dammed playing card. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day and shouted for the guys to move people along.

Matt drew up in his car, as he got out and leaned against his car his arms folded, Vince walked over shaking his head.

"You'd think people would want to stay well away from someone who's been murdered...but no they treat it like some kinda live theatre"

"Morbid fascination buddy" Matt replied smiling at Vince's reproach towards the public "another one?" Matt continued

"Yeah, grim as ever as well"

"What was it this time?" Matt asked frowning

"Raped and stabbed" Vince replied grimly "Pretty horrific to be honest"

"That's the second isn't it?" Matt asked "any family or too early to tell"

"Yeah its the second of that type of killing, same as the first girl we found" Vince replied "You know in all my days working in the police, think this is the worst of the serial killers to date. It never ceases to amaze me just how evil some people can be in this world...even in the city...some much for angels huh" Vince said heaped with cynicism.

"That's what C.J. regularly says to me, how evil people can be" Matt said, his hands in his pocket and watching as the police dispersed the crowds.

"What was the calling card this time?" Matt asked "did they leave one?"

"Oh yeah they left one alright...this time the four of clubs" Vince replied holding up the bag with the bloodied card inside

Matt grimaced and shook his head. "Any clues as to who might be committing these murders"

"Nope...buddy...not a thing. I wish we did...absolutely nada" Vince replied exasperated

"Any similar serial deaths from the past" Matt asked somewhat clutching at straws as well

"That's kinda where I was going to ask you, C.J and baby to come in" Vince replied with a wry smile

Matt chuckled at his old friend and said "I'll tell you what, why doesn't Mama make some of her best pizza and pasta to keep C.J. sweet and we'll have dinner together and talk about what's been found so far"

"Sounds good to me buddy, see ya both later...Say 8 O'clock" Vince replied

"See ya then Vince, in the meantime I gotta' head and get the birthday girl her present" Matt said with a winked

"Houston...its six days away...you've got plenty a time" Vince replied his hands stretched out to emphasise his point

"Na Vince this is special, you of all people should know that...this gift has been specially designed and crafted for her...it's her thirtieth birthday Vince , I intend to make her day special and above all memorable" Matt's voice drawled

Vince shook his head smiling and waved to Matt as he drove off and then headed back to the station.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**.

* * *

Matt arrived and went into his office and tucked the package into his personal drawer and locked it. He was more than elated with the gift, the design simple but elegant and above all absolutely beautiful, just like the intended recipient. He smiled and then went through to C.J's office and leaned against the door casually, his hands in his pockets, watching her engrossed in her work. C.J. looked up and smiled wearily.

"Dinner?" Matt asked her simply

She nodded and put her pen down. Holding his hand to take hers they walked towards the elevator in quiet companionship. They rode the elevator down to the garage and headed to Matt's car

"Saw Vince earlier, he's asked us...and baby for help on this case"

"Which one?" C.J asked somewhat puzzled, tilting her head to meet Matt's eyes

"The string of murders that started last month... the ones with the playing cards left as a calling card... How would you feel about helping?" Matt replied

"Oh right ...yes" C.J said contemplatively "yes sure...so I take it we're dining courtesy of Mama tonight" C.J chuckled

"Is that Ok?" suddenly realising he hadn't asked C.J what she would like or where she would like to go

"Of course it is...you know how I love Mama's food", slipping her hand through Matt's arm

They made their way over to the Novellis' restaurant where Vince had reserved the table in the corner, where they would have more privacy. Mama came over to welcome and embrace them both, beckoning them to sit down in her usual effusive and excitable manner. Soon the food started to come out, pizza, pasta, and salad and garlic bread.

"Oh Mama, this is fabulous" C.J exclaimed as the food was put before them

"Does look good" Matt added, taking a slice of pizza

"Oi...Ladies first Houston...you should know better...heee manners, manners...no-one has manners these days" Mama exclaimed rapping Matt's wrist

C.J put her hand across her mouth to conceal a snigger amused by Mama's reproach towards Houston and then took a slice of pizza

"Now you can eat your pizza Houston" Mama permitted her hand in the air

"Mama... please ...we need to talk" Novelli exclaimed in an exasperated tone, giving a Matt and C.J a knowing wink

"You're always talkin'...never eating"

"Mama don't worry...I'll make sure they eat" C.J assured her

Mama moved over to stand behind C.J; her hands to her face beaming

"The beautiful birthday girl...always polite...always appreciative of my food" Mama said emotionally

"It's not my birthday yet Mama! C.J. laughed giving Matt a wink.

Mama left the three of them to talk while she busied herself bringing food and wine to their table and other diners.

"So what we got Vince...what have you got to go on?" Matt asked taking a sip from his wine glass

"Not a lot... basically seven women dead either by stab wound, strangulation or shot"

"Not to mention those who also were raped prior to being killed" Matt added.

At this C.J. swallowed and closed her eyes momentarily, imagining the fear that must have run through their minds prior to being killed. She tried to push the thought away, but instead felt sick at the very thought. She stood up and excused herself

"Sorry I just need some fresh air"

"C.J..."

"I'll be Ok Matt"

C.J. made her way through to the kitchen and stood outside the back door where Mama joined her

"C.J sweetheart what's wrong?

"Oh Mama I just hate the violence... especially when rape is involved. It's just so...so horrid... This is the fourth out of the seven girls to have been raped and then killed...why?" She whispered with despair.

Mama placed one of her hands on C.J's cheek and gently wiped a tear from her eye and then smiled tenderly at her as though she were her own daughter; and in many ways treated her as so. C.J lowered herself and sat on the back step where Mama joined her, tucking her apron behind her and they began to have one of their heart to heart chats...

"I guess I find it the hardest part to handle as far as my job goes...the violence and evil that people can do to one another...and I'm a lawyer...not much hope huh! C.J said softly

"It's the very fact that as a lawyer you do care...that gives me hope. There are many attorneys out there who are only motivated by the money."Mama said smiling and rubbing C.J's back. They carried on chatting for a while and then C.J. looked at her watch and realised they had been outside for half an hour.

"I guess we better go back in...or else they're gonna wonder where we are" C.J replied softly

Mama smiled and stood up "You're a good girl C.J"

"Thanks Mama" she said smiling, kissing her on the cheek

"Go on... in you go and I'll bring you some fresh pizza and pasta"

C.J made her way back to the table where Vince and Matt stopped talking and looked up.

"C.J. I'm sorry that was insensitive of us" Matt said standing up

"Yeah sorry C.J" Vince added

"I'm ok guys really, it's just when rape is mentioned it makes me feel pretty rough inside" she said taking a sip of wine and smiling

"Vincello...phone for you" Mama called from the kitchen

Vince excused himself and went to answer the phone, leaving C.J and Matt to continue tucking into the food. He came back ten minutes later and gave them the news.

"Turns out that today's girl had been dead almost twenty four hours when she was found late this afternoon...still no finger prints on the card. Forensics are still looking for evidence"

"So you have seven girls murdered within a space of what a month?... all with playing cards left either on or beside their bodies" C.J asked trying to detach herself from the reality of it all.

"Pretty much yes...well month and a half...the first died forty five days ago, the second ...what... just over a month ago I guess, and the third ...just under a month...if my memory serves me correctly" Vince replied "and from what we can see no motive.."

C.J. shook her head "It's all so horrid"

They gathered the rest of the information from Vince, whilst finishing their dinner late into the evening. Finally saying their goodbyes, they headed home. C.J began to yawn and settled back in the car.

"Wanna stay at the beach house tonight?" Matt asked her softly

She nodded and said "Yes Please" and then yawned again. "So what do we do now...?" C.J continued.

"Well first we get some sleep counsellor...and then we'll figure the rest out in the morning" Matt replied smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3.**

**

* * *

**They arrived the next morning bright and early before all the staff arrived; to give them some privacy and ensure any photos of the victims so far, that Baby was able to find and retrieve were in no way alarming to the girls, should they see them. Matt went to the bar and began to brew coffee whilst C.J went to switch Baby on and get everything ready.

"Hiya baby" C.J said softly as the computer whirred up and the blinds were shut.

'Hiya C.J' Baby typed back

Matt approached the sofa area with two cups of coffee and handed one to C.J and looked at the screen

"Now hang on a minute when did Baby swop allegiances" Matt exclaimed in mock indignation

"Well ya know Houston ...it goes something like this...Baby and I ...well we're like this" C.J smiled crossing two fingers "We've spent a lot of time here on this sofa area, in one another's company of late...and well ya know..." she shrugged with a wink and smiled coyly

"What are ya tryin' to say C.J" Matt continued continuing his mock hurt look

"I'm not sayin' nothin' Houston" C.J. exclaimed knowing darned well he was trying to get the rise out of her; but failing.

"Well now C.J. you got something on your mind... so why don't you tell me what it is" he asked with a wry smile

"Ignore him baby ...he's just jealous of what we have goin'" C.J laughed

"So what ya got then the both of ya" Matt asked wafting his mug of coffee towards the screen

"Well not a lot Houston"

Matt and C.J looked through the photos of the women who had died but came up with blanks as to any consistency or pattern. The dates of their deaths had been somewhat inconsistent; so far as they could see. Matt suggested they leave Baby working on it whilst they went for breakfast

"Ya' see C.J. there's this wee party in three days time and I need to run some things past you" Matt said wiggling his eyebrows and winked "C'mon lets head for breakfast and come back to this" Matt continued holding his hand out for C.J

In a corner of downtown Los Angeles, in a block of flats that had once seen better days, he laid out the photos of each of his victims with the date of their death which also indicated a more specific fact about each of the individuals. Carefully chosen, but unfortunately for each of his victims so far, they were innocent pawns in the game of cards... just bystanders and a route to his real target. As far as he was concerned women had little more use on this planet other to entertain men and keep house for those less fortunate and couldn't afford cleaners and cooks. For those who were wealthy; women were there as a mere trophy who could be ditched once she had served their purpose in life for a newer better model so to speak.

He looked at himself in the mirror the small rotund figure with a bulging waistline and jowled cheeks was instead replaced with a tall muscular figure sporting of course his favourite cigar. He had seen numerous women come and go in his life, Taffy being the last, but she had seen through him and that made him angry. Conveniently she would become his ninth victim; which would give those chasing him no time before he slaughtered his real target, his ace. He laughed and took a puff of his cigar.

He looked around his tiny shabby apartment and fury filled his cold dark squinting eyes. This was not how he had his intended life to be; more one of luxury and more money than he could ever know what to do with. Having been furloughed for 'good behaviour' after only one year for fraud, blackmail and embezzlement, by an equally corrupt judge and an old friend of his from out of state; he had carefully started his revenge. Carefully planning his revenge by collating numerous articles in prison and since release, he knew his target's vulnerable areas and he intended to cash in on them; one in particular. With that he gathered what he needed and left the apartment.

Late afternoon a local out of town shopping mall became the hive of activity it was rarely accustomed to and the retailers certainly didn't welcome the attention they received on this particular occasion. Sirens and police cars descended from all corners, congregating at the back of a row of restaurants and food outlets. Police rapidly tethered 'crime scene – do not cross' tape and sealed the area off from customers and diners. Close by; the body of a young woman lay cold in a dumpster, her life abruptly ended...for no reason other than a date, part of her identity. A card lay in her upturned hand...'Three of Spades'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4.**

(Many thanks for the feedback so far...here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy)**  
**

**

* * *

**The cordoned off area grew in its frenetic activity, Sirens replaced by the constant blue lights continuing to flash and uniformed police running around moving the public away and others taking witness statements. Retailers standing outside their shops looking on and watching the crime scene unfold in front of them, staring in disbelief. Leaving his car at the edge of the crime scene tape, Vince ducked underneath and walked up to a group of his senior police colleagues

"What did you find this time then" his voice tired and fraught by what appeared to be yet another seemingly pointless murder

"This time a red head and pretty to...at a rough guess she's in her late twenties or very early thirties. We haven't moved her sir, forensics are on their way...she's still where she was found...in the dumpster over there Sir" the police officer pointed out "it's grim"

"Okay ...thanks" Vince replied with a deep sigh

The blacked out forensics van drew up and cut its ear piercing siren and within moments a hospital gurney and body bag were pulled out ready to remove the body. A large crowd began to gather again, their morbid curiosity once again getting the better of them, having been moved on once already.

"Get someone to remove the rent-a-crowd and fast" Vince bellowed, his frustration towards the public almost getting the better of him.

With that two rookie police officers began to move people on and created a moving barrier to preventing shoppers and diners hovering. The body was swiftly removed and placed into the body bag and removed from the scene. A forensics officer slowly walked over to Vince

"We need the dumpster bought back to the department as well; it could hold vital clues... here's the playing card" he said handing Vince a clear plastic bag, containing the playing card, the three of spades and once again covered in blood

Vince sighed and raised his eyebrows "Gee thanks..."

"Yet another senseless murder of a young woman in her late twenties or very early thirties and for what?" The forensic officer said shaking his head in despair

"I wish I knew...but I have some people working on it" Vince replied as he gave his colleague a firm grip of acknowledgement on his shoulder

Vince continued to give out instructions and informed the local shops and restaurants they may as well close for the rest of the day; no-one would be allowed to cross the crime scene. Arranging for the dumpster to be moved and taken to forensics he went to his car and headed over to the Houston Inc building to speak with Matt and C.J.

* * *

Matt stood at the bar as C.J whirred through the pictures and information baby had retrieved during the course of the day.

"Coffee...?" Matt asked

"Mmm ...please" C.J replied somewhat preoccupied

"So what has Baby found?"

"There doesn't appear to be a significant pattern at all, not that I can see- other than the playing cards where there is a pattern...and some of the deaths...the way they died"

"Go on" Matt urged her

"well it started with the ten of hearts...the first girl to die, then nine of diamonds, eight of clubs, seven of spades, six of hearts...so we are back to hearts again, five of diamonds and then four of clubs ...the girl who died the other day" C.J said

"Yeah and we have just had someone fill in the three of spades slot..."

Matt and C.J spun round and saw Vince leaning against the double doors by the Jacuzzi

"Another murder...?" C.J asked in an audible whisper

"Yup think she died late last night or early hours of this morning. A restaurant worker found her...in their dumpster out the back when he started his shift just before lunch. She's a red head late twenties I guess maybe early thirties no ID yet" Vince replied wearily approaching them, his hands in his pockets. "So I guess what you're saying is we could be seeing the two of hearts make an appearance at some point" Vince continued "still doesn't give us a motive or an MO or even a clue to who is carrying out these pointless murders"

"What about the dates they died or any information about any of the girls" C.J asked a chill running down her spine as she asked

Matt sensed her fear and ran a comforting hand up and down her back

"Nothing, it looks like most of the girls were prostitutes or high class call girls... whichever way you want to describe their profession" Vince replied softly and sadly.

Matt and C.J looked at one another unable to come up with a response.

"Listen guys thanks for all you're doing, I guess you need to head out soon... to the ranch?" Vince continued ..."I'm looking forward to tomorrow and some release from all this mess"

"Well yes...it's a certain young lady's birthday party tomorrow and her birthday this weekend. Not quite the Fourth of July but we're gonna dam well celebrate it as though it were" Matt laughed

"July First is your actual birthday...this Sunday... isn't it?"Vince asked wanting to check he has his facts right. Of course his mother would know, she made it her business to know and she had always had affection like that of mother and daughter towards C.J he mused to himself.

C.J nodded and smiled

"Well we are all looking forward to it, see ya both tomorrow for the big party" Vince replied waving as he headed back to the elevator.

"Ready to head?" Matt asked her

"In an hour?...I still haven't managed to finish the mergers and acquisitions pile..."

"Deal with it on Monday, I'm sending everyone else home now as well" Matt said with a shrug and broad smile

"Then I guess I'm ready, I'll just go and switch things off and I'll meet you in reception" C.J said jumping to her feet

"Sure...I just need to collect a very special package from my desk and we can be on our way" Matt replied wiggling his eyebrow and giving an impish grin, the one's C.J loved the most.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5. **

**

* * *

**The morning sun poured in through the window of C.J's room indicating a warm hot sunny day ahead and perfect for whatever plans for her birthday lay ahead; although knowing Matt, a Texas sized BBQ was most probably on the cards, C.J thought to herself as she slowly woke to a clattering of pans, dishes and cutlery and the odd clinking of glasses down below.

C.J smiled and stretched her arms above her head and out to the side letting out a contented yawn.; she still had no real idea of what Matt had cooked up for her birthday weekend other than a few random clues here and there as well as her own suspicions, but she kinda liked that, happy to be surprised. Although tomorrow was her actual birthday it still felt like today was an extension of it; C.J somewhat suspected that the whole weekend would just merge into one forty-eight hour day packed with surprises that only Matt could dream up. She swung her legs out to the side of the bed and grabbed her robe. Looking around her room here on the ranch just outside LA she smiled, and thought back to her identical room back on the ranch in Texas, appreciating all that Matt had done for her since the day they first met; soon after she arrived in Texas with her Mom to live with her aunt and uncle on the neighbouring ranch. The room, like the one back one in Texas had soon become C.J's and Matt had it decorated the way she had liked. When Matt and C.J had first moved out to LA she had bought with her a white framed pin board which held the last of a handful of memories from early teens; photos of friends from high school including Elaine, ribbons she won at numerous county shows on her horse that Bill had bought for her, certificates from the inter-county high school debates and most importantly photos of her Mom and Dad, albeit rather faded. C.J ran her fingers over the faded photos and a few tears escaped and ran down her cheeks. Her Mom passed away less than a year after they arrived in Texas, leaving her totally bereft and alone at the age of nine years old. Bill, Matt's father had made sure C.J. had wanted for nothing and had quietly put money away for her college days as well as Matt's, knowing C.J's aunt and uncle probably wouldn't be able to afford it or possibly consider it important. Bill Houston wouldn't let a 'sharp mind and quick brain go to waste', he had once told her, the memory put a smile back on her face again.

Even after losing both her parents C.J had grown up happy and content, save for special days such as her birthday. Her Aunt and Uncle had loved her as though she were their own and given her all the opportunities they possibly could and where they couldn't Bill stepped in and quietly offered to help, not wanting to see C.J lose out due to money, when he had more than he could ever need or want. It gave Bill so much joy to see her enjoying the same possibilities that Matt was able to have; and with C.J being in the same school year as Matt albeit six months younger, Matt's protective streak had kicked in almost from day one.

Her birthday would always be filled with mixed memories but mostly happy. C.J had wished her parents could be here right now with her today and over this weekend to celebrate with her as she turned thirty, a milestone in her life, just like her tenth had been. Matt had made up for that in so many ways, pulling out all the stops for her; his generosity like his father's; both in the gifts but more importantly his time, friendship and love which had never been compromised and was far more valuable to her. Her memory took her back to her tenth birthday, a year to the day after her mother had died, her aunt at a loss as to how to console her, feeling the loss herself just like C.J, it had after all been her younger sister, C.J.'s mother who had died, from a fever that should have never taken her life, leaving a nine year old child to her care. Bill had bought Matt over that morning before school to give C.J his birthday present but found her with tears streaming down her face and choking back her pain and loss. Bill suggested that for one day their being out of school wouldn't harm them and took them all including C.J's aunt and uncle for breakfast followed by a day down at the beach in Corpus Christie and the ferry over to Mustang Island and Port Aransas.

"Good morning" a voice which she loved came from behind her, bringing her back from her memories and thoughts

Wiping a stray tear from her face and choking back the others that threatened, she smiled

"hiya"

"Old memories invading your thoughts" Matt asked gently

"Always have and probably always will" C.J replied softly with a smile

Matt put the mugs of coffee he had in his hands, down on the dresser and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Your Mom and Dad, your aunt and uncle all loved you so much and they would be so proud of what you have accomplished ...we all are" Matt said, his looking deeply into hers.

"I know and I cannot begin to thank you and your father or everything you have done for me...it's just... I wish ..."

"I know...you have lost a lot in your life and I can't fix that...heck you know I would if I could...but we love you" Matt countered.

C.J nodded and Matt took her in his arms and embraced her tightly, not even beginning to try and comprehend what it really must have been like to have lost both her parents within a year; especially her mother, who would always be a constant memory of that loss, having died on the morning of her ninth birthday.

"I'm sorry; you're always so good at taking care of me and this annual trip down memory lane on my birthday and the usual tears that always seem follow!"

Releasing her from the embrace he took her hands in his

"C.J... you lost your mother on your ninth birthday and your father just under a year before that, you were only nine years old... it's always going to be bittersweet for you, you're entitled to cry" Matt said gently. "We have the rest of the day to celebrate...but you need to be able to shed those few tears and revisit those memories"

"They are mainly good memories like my tenth birthday when we all went down to the beach..."

"I remember that...drawing in the sand, your aunt and uncle and dad, all of us together, that was a good day..."

"I remember your father going in and ordering a cake from a bakery and they had it ready by the afternoon...very pink if I recall correctly" C.J said chuckling

"Well I can't say I have ordered a pink cake for this year, but I do hope you will like it" Matt said picking up the mugs of now cold coffee "I'll make some fresh"

They both laughed and headed down stairs and outside to a table beside the pool, where Matt had laid out breakfast and then he began to outline his plans for her birthday weekend ahead...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**

* * *

**

"Thought if we have a big breakfast that will take us through to the afternoon when everyone arrives, so with that in mind I've done omelettes with bacon and sausage...I'm saving your favourite until tomorrow for your proper birthday breakie" Matt said chuckling

"Oh Matt...your wonderful, this looks fabulous...thank you as always for everything" C.J said with deep sincerity, her eyes lighting up and her smile, the one Matt had always loved, beaming.

"You're worth every ounce of effort C.J...after breakfast I thought we could take a ride and then come back and get ready before everyone arrives"

"Matt how many people have you invited...you still haven't told me what's up your sleeve in terms of what you planned" C.J laughed

"Ah well yes... a BBQ party from three this afternoon with fireworks as soon as it grows dark, I wanted to do them just after midnight so that it dips into your actual birthday but I guess the kiddies won't hold out..."Matt said between bites of food "the kiddies being the Novelli's namely"

"No that's fine Matt, it would be a shame for them to miss them; little Tony Novelli won't hold out that long and he would be so upset if he missed them...and I want them to see them...all of us to see and enjoy them "

Matt continued "and then of course your friend Elaine, Chris and the other secretaries, Slim, Charlie Eagle..."

"Charlie...I thought he had headed back to Texas..."

"Well he has and Slim too, but they had no intention of missing your big day...I'm flying them out here...one of the pilots is flying them back here this morning"

"Oh Matt..." C.J exclaimed putting her napkin down and walked around to Matt side of the table and hugged him from behind where he was sitting, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Matt bought his hands up to hers and tilted his head up and smiled at her

"Like I say C.J you're worth it every bit of it" as he took her hands in his and rubbed them

As they continued their breakfast matt continued to outline the plans for her birthday weekend

"...And then tomorrow, it's just you and me; quietly celebrating your special day. I want to give you my special gift to you then, if that's ok by you... I want it to be a really special day that you'll remember"

"Matt I've never known a time when you haven't made my birthday special" C.J replied laughing

"This is going to be super memorable though...Texas big memorable"

C.J chuckled and nodded in agreement "Sounds as though it's going to be unforgettable...thank you"

* * *

Back in L.A, he woke in the small damp apartment and smiled to himself everyday getting closer to his target, his nemesis. There was now only one more murder to commit before he could strike his ace; tonight's was going to be easy by comparison. His cold murderous eyes scanned the wall of victims so far, he felt nothing no remorse ...nothing, just pawns in a giant game of chess, easily expendable. He had known them all at one point or another, clients both legal and otherwise, friends, one he had met in a bar...sweet girl but hey!

Today he would take a trip out of town as he needed to put the finishing touches on his final death and careful planning still had to be completed, before heading back to finish the penultimate murder, whom he knew well and with whom he was still consumed with cold and vengeful anger having testified against him in court just over a year ago. She would live to regret her betrayal.

* * *

C.J and Matt got back from their ride in plenty of time, rubbing the horses down before letting them out to graze with the other horses, before heading in to shower and change. Matt had organised his favourite BBQ caterers for the day in order to allow him the time and flexibility to talk with the guests and relax with them and of course make a fuss of the birthday girl. Matt walked over to greet them and take a look at how quickly they had begun to set up, the hog roast prepped ready for the evening when the fireworks began and the BBQ ready for the lunch and afternoon.

"Ladies thank you this looks great"

"The birthday cake is inside Houston...in the kitchen"

"I'll go take a look, thanks"

The cake was simple and elegant, the icing with a hint of lilac colouring with a bouquet of flowers in the centre made from icing but looking so authentically real. Matt smiled, it was perfect...but then so was C.J, he mused. Closing the cake box carefully, he went upstairs to shower and change. On his bed lay a clean pair of his favourite jeans and a chambray shirt with a card on the top

'_This is my favourite shirt of yours...please wear this. Love as always C.J x_'

Matt read the note and smiled and popped the card on the dresser. He took one last look at the gift before popping it into the gift bag; everything was working out just as he hoped it could. Nothing could possibly go wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter .7.**

**

* * *

**Dressed in a light blue linen and silk dress with an elegant halter neck design; she slipped into her well worn but still elegant sling-backs with a small kitten heel and picked out a bracelet and earrings to match. Starting to head back downstairs she almost collided with Matt on the top stair; taking C.J. into his hands to steady her, he stood back and let out a small whistle.

"Wow C.J you look incredible..."

Laughing she replied "Thank you"looking him up and down she continued "...and so do you" her smile infectious as it had always been, as long as he had known her.

Matt took her by her hand smiling and together they went down and onto the patio to start greeting C.J's guests but in reality her closest friends who had now become family and extended family to her.

"C.J" a shrill scream of delight permeated through the air as Slim ran and hugged her

"Slim, it's so good to see you again, I've missed you heaps, what have you been up to?" C.J laughed.

"Well ya' know this 'n' that...still working with Matt's cars but back in Houston and I'm still surfin'" Slim smiled mirroring C.J.'s

"Slim good to see ya" Matt said as he approached them both and then taking Slim into his embrace.

"Ah Matt thank you so much for bringin' us out here for today, wow wouldn't miss this for the world" Slim said with heartfelt thanks and smiling back at C.J

"What can I get you both to drink" Matt asked holding his arms out either side for Slim and C.J

"...to be honest it's so darned hot; a coke to start with thanks Matt"

"C.J. what about you?" Matt asked gently smiling at her

"White wine spritzer...thanks Matt" she replied softly with a smile.

"So what did Matt get ya?" Slim asked effusively

"Well he's holding his main gift until tomorrow, my actual birthday...he wants to give it to me quietly" C.J replied smiling drinking in Slims excited and happy nature. "but he gave me a huge bunch of flowers and some of my favourite perfume, he is so generous"

"Ahhh , how lovely, but hey... that's Matt for you" Slim countered.

Together they walked over to where several other friends were gathering close to the pool. The Novelli kids had by then changed into their swimmers and had jumped into the pool creating huge splashes and laughter in equal measure.

"Hey boys..." Vince implored to them stretching his arms to emphasise his words and thoughts.

"Buddy don't worry they're having fun" Matt laughed, placing his hand on his shoulder "C'mon let me get you that drink..."

They headed towards the bar where C.J was surrounded by her friends with Charlie, Bo and Lamar bouncing off one another with their stories and jokes all of which made Matt smile and those around them laugh. As the party began to gather apace and C.J continued to be both surprised and elated at who Matt had invited without her knowing, gifts began to pile up on a table close to the pool.

Late afternoon and in a quiet moment C.J took an opportunity to open a few more cards and gifts smiling and thanking those around her. As she picked up and opened the cards with messages of love and wishing her well from close friends, giving her cause to smile and value her friendships, C.J found a card that appeared to have been posted. The message simply read '_Many happy returns... enjoy it whilst it lasts_' but with no signature. Casting her eye quickly around her C.J. blinked her eyes and stared at the message momentarily before she cast it aside, letting it fall to the ground, she shrugged and thought nothing more about it. Moving back to re-join Matt, who had been absorbed in ensuring all the guests had drinks and food and didn't therefore notice her reaction, her shoe absently kicked the unwanted card underneath the table where it got forgotten.

* * *

He found his final location and checked all was in place. The small house was cold and slightly damp having not been used or lived in for some time. Miles from civilisation, there would be no chance of his final victim being found before it succumbed to death, one that would be both painful and drawn out just as his imprisonment in the state penitentiary had been; but of course he came out of that alive unlike his last victim would, and he would make dam sure of it.

He had planned this day meticulously with every detail considered and ensuring every fragment of potential evidence removed to prevent being found and most importantly found guilty. He knew the system and he knew how to play it to his advantage. He made his final checks and left, heading back into central L.A to eliminate his penultimate victim.

* * *

The BBQ was an instant hit with the myriad of tastes and smells enticing everyone back for more. The sky had grown dusky and the ropes of fairy lights around the pool and terrace came on. Once Matt was satisfied that everyone was well fed and refreshed, he stood up and called for everyone's attention.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and kids can I bend your ears for a few short moments" Matt said standing up with a warm smile spread across his face. "As we all know we're all here to celebrate someone's birthday and it's no ordinary birthday and its one very extraordinary woman". Matt made his way over to where C.J sat and took her hand and gesturing for her to stand with him "Now I know she dislikes being centre of attention an all' but on this occasion...well hell ...we're just gonna ignore that and make one very big fuss of her, she deserves it"

Everyone clapped as C.J got up and took Matt's hand, looking around and smiling.

"C.J you have been with me and through thick and thin since we we're aged nine years old. You have been there for me when our lives have been in danger and when things have been...well...somewhat more peaceful and calm. You have been that constant reassurance and sense of hope when life has been tough and I have no idea what I would have done without you. Saying Thank you doesn't seem to really cut it or measure up to the deep felt gratitude and love I have for you, but thank you from the bottom of my heart. Happy birthday my dear sweet C.J" he cupped her face with is hands and kissed her.

C.J smiled and took him in her arms and hugged him and whispered "thank you and I love you too" At that point the birthday cake was bought out by the two eldest Novelli boys with the help of Mama; and everyone joined in singing her happy birthday.

"You're Mom and dad are watching from up there and smiling down on you" Matt whispered softly into her ear.

"Thank you Matt, that means so much to me" she replied smiling softly, as she placed her arm around his back.

Matt reciprocated and looked down and smiled at her and gave her a wink. "They'll always be with you C.J...always"

A huge whizz and crackling noise filled the air followed by a bang and burst of colour, the fireworks began. C.J leaned in and placed her head against Matt's shoulder and watched the fireworks as they filled the eve sky with a rainbow of colours and noises. The kids whooped with shouts of delight and the adults followed giving way to their inhibitions and enjoyed being childlike again. Matt's arm moved up and he wrapped it around her shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze.

The Fireworks drew to an end and with it the party. Guests and friends alike began to gather their belongings and hugged C.J good night and happy birthday. Vince walked up carrying a sleeping Tony in his arms, who had given in to sleep moments after the fireworks had ended. Mama took C.J in her embrace and kissed her goodnight and wishing her a very happy birthday for the following day.

"Thank you Mama and thank you for your lovely gifts, I shall treasure them" C.J replied returning the hug.

As the last guests departed, Matt turned to C.J and gave her an embrace, elated that the party had gone so well, just as he had planned and tomorrow even more so when he gave her his gift.

"Matt thank you it was absolutely wonderful"

They began to pick up the cards and gifts on the table and walked back inside the house, hand in hand.

* * *

In down town L.A a bar throbbed to the sound of heady music, bar staff running around frantically waiting tables and pouring cocktails to the admiring audiences, the air stale with smoke. The jukebox stopped and changed tracks, silencing the bar for what seemed like a matter of seconds when a single shot rang out, a girl fell to the ground, her life snuffed out and silence reigned. The world stopped still in its tracks and went into slow motion before gaining ground and pace once again. Screams of panic filled the air with it the bar emptied, people pushing and shoving one another to escape . She lay face up, eyes still wide open in shock and her blonde hair fanned out on the ground. A playing card 'two of hearts' had been laid on her heart, in one quick and very deliberate act.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

_(many thanks for reading and all the reviews, its so encouraging)_**  
**

* * *

They sat opposite each other at the small kitchen table reminiscing over the day's events whilst nibbling on some leftover food the caterers had left. The remains of the birthday cake had been boxed in a small container and left on the side.

"This is the best stuff...the crackling" C.J chuckled as she munched some still hot pork crackling left from the hog roast

"It's not bad actually...they did it well"

"Everything was fantastic, the food, wine, the cake...the cake was absolutely beautiful"

Matt took C.J.'s hands in his and gently rubbed and massaged them "Everything I have said today...I meant every word of it. C.J you're very special to me and I have loved every minute of organising this birthday for you...and it's not over yet. I have so much planned for tomorrow, I can't wait to show you my plans...but it's all a surprise".

A tear escaped C.J's eye and Matt gently wiped it with his thumb and she smiled

"Thank you Matt, thank you for everything, you mean the world to me...you are my world"

Matt stood up and gently took C.J's arm to bring her to standing and then took her into his arms and held her tightly. Her perfume still lingered in the soft intoxicating way it always did and he drew her even closer.

* * *

Sirens screamed across lower downtown L.A. Paramedics and Police swarming the Halo Bar and it's surrounding area, crime scene tape was rapidly unravelled and the the bar cordoned off. Several members of the public who had been in the bar but trampled in the rush to escape were lead over to the ambulances on the scene to be tended to and the police began to start taking their statements. TV crews began to descend congregate at edge of the cordoned off area and began to set up their satellite dishes, reporters frantically trying to beat each other in the rush to gather information from whoever was willing to comment; both the police and public.

"As first on the scene, KPRW..."

"This is KCAL..."

"This is Tina Rhodes reporting for KTLA at the scene of the latest murder in a series of nine so far..."

News reporters' cameras flashed and an air of tension was felt

Having just arrived home from the party and having helped his wife and mama put the boys to bed, tired but excited after what had been an incredible party hosted out at the ranch, the phone rang...

"Vincello phone for you..." Mama cried

"Coming...who is it?

"I don't know...they didn't say" mama replied slightly exasperated

Vince came down and grabbed the receiver "Novelli here...yeah...what time?...How did she go...bullet to head...how many?...Any witnesses?...Forensics there yet?...well get them there and fast...I'll be down in twenty"

"Vincello...what's wrong?" Mama enquired

Vince sighed and shook his head "Another death... same killer...this time a bullet... and itthird time if my memory serves me correct" rubbing his forehead, Vince grabbed his badge and car keys and headed out kissing his mama on the head as he passed."I'm gonna be back late...if at all"

Vince arrived to a frenzied hive of activity and noticed the forensics van had parked up; showing his badge to the sergeant on duty he ducked under the tape and went to find his colleagues. Inside the bar, staff were being questioned whilst the forensics team took swabs around where the girl had fallen to the ground. The bare wooden floor boards stained with her blood.

"Anyone know or see what happened?" Vince asked an officer

"The girl who was shot...she worked here, had been a waitress for about six months apparently, good at her job and bought in some regulars; as far as the bar manager was aware she had no enemies"

"What about any boyfriends or partners?" Vince asked

"As far as he is aware her last one is now banged up in jail"

"Get his name if you can, if not get someone to look into it and get his name and fast ...And run a thorough check, dot all the 'i's and cross all the 't's, I want a report on my desk in two hours sooner if possible" Vince replied sternly.

"Yes sir" the officer replied with a small swallow and left

"Since when did this become a media circus...get 'em all 'outta here; we'll give a statement outside but later. No press in this bar do ya hear me" Vince bellowed.

The press were herded out with shouts of dissent, determined journalists trying to get their questions heard and replied before being barred. Vince knew this was going to be a long night and headed out to see what statements had been gained and whether a picture was beginning to build. Nine dead in little less than two months.

"Hi Steve, what have you found" Vince asked one of his officers

"Hi Vince, sorry you had to be dragged into this on your day off...nice party?"

"Yeah it was lovely...really good fun, thanks"

"Houston pulled out all his usual tricks?" Steve asked with a wry smile

"Oh yeah... and some!" Vince said chuckling "Ok what we got here?"

"Here's the playing card found on her heart, in my opinion deliberately placed. Our perpetrator was here tonight alright, he had to be...or she had to be...but my guess is, it's a guy" he said as handed over yet another plastic evidence bag holding the playing card.

"Ok tell me why?" Vince replied softly

"Well the bar was ram packed and yet the timing was to the second by all accounts...music stopped and was about to change and the bar went quiet...or rather quieter...and the single shot rang out and hit the girl square on, in her forehead...the aim was deadly precise. As folks panicked and left, someone witnessed a guy bending down and placing the card on her chest...over her heart"

"Where's the witness" Vince asked

"Out getting treated by a paramedic...he got trampled. We have his details and he said he would give a further statement if needed"

"That's good...good work, thanks Steve"

"No problem sir"

After being radioed, Vince left the scene and went to the precinct to receive the report in regards to the victim's ex boyfriend. He read the concise report and saw a name and he knew he knew it from somewhere but where and why? It was late; he would call Houston in the morning, something inside told him that Houston would know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter .9. **

**

* * *

**Matt woke the next morning, C.J's birthday with a spring in his step, ready to action his plans. Heading down into the kitchen to prepare blueberry pancakes he poked his head into her room and saw her sleeping peacefully her hands tucked under her chin in that cute way he loved, her brunette hair cascading in ringlets and covering half her face. He smiled and left her to sleep.

Matt placed the pancake mixture into the fridge and took two mugs of freshly brewed coffee for C.J and himself and headed back upstairs.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head" Matt said with a chuckle as C.J began to stir "Good morning birthday girl" Matt said with a rueful smile, sitting down beside her on her bed. C.J looked up and brushed her hair from her face and smiled

"Good morning" C.J replied yawning "

"Sleep well?" Matt asked as her casually brushed the remaining hair from her face

She nodded and sat up taking the mug of coffee Matt handed to her.

"So 'ya ready for the big day of surprises and fun, oh boy is it gonna be memorable...well I certainly hope it will be" Matt said chuckling

"Definitely, you gonna enlighten me or keep me guessing" C.J chuckled back holding her mug closely to her mouth.

"Well ya' see it goes something like this C.J. I can give you, your main birthday gift and let you in on the first surprise over breakfast" Matt said as he wiggled his eyes brows, his eyes dancing at seeing C.J's face awash with emotions but filled with laughter.

"C'mon I've got breakfast almost ready; while you shower I'll get cooking"

They sat down for a late leisurely breakfast of pancakes and blueberries with various toppings alongside the customary fresh coffee. As they munched and chatted Matt waited for the right time and then pulled out his gift from where he sat, and with a broad smile he handed it over saying "Happy Birthday C.J"

The gift came beautifully wrapped in a gift box and tied with a contrasting emerald green silk ribbon and matching gift bag with a card tucked in the top.

"Wrapped it myself" Matt said proudly smiling at her

"It's beautifully done" she replied smiling back as she undid the ribbon

She opened the navy blue box lined with silk and on it was laid a delicate gold necklace chain with a central heart shape suspended in the centre made up of a cluster of three flawless diamonds selected for their cut and exquisite quality.

C.J placed her hand up to her chest and let out a gasp "Oh Matt...this is just absolutely beautiful...it's stunning...I'm sorry I think I have been left speechless for the first time in my life"

"That takes some doin' ... cos' you sure can gab" he said with a wink and then laughed "I'm so pleased you like it. I worked with a designer and diamond specialist who helped select the three diamonds especially for you"

"Like it!...Oh Houston I love it...One for each decade, that's such a lovely gesture...thank you so much" sighing at the sheer magnitude of his gift and the thought he had put into it, let alone his time and energy.

"I was originally thinking of thirty of them but both the designer and diamond specialist encouraged me to just go for three, said thirty would be over the top!

"Matt it's really, really beautiful, could you do the honours"

Matt nodded and got up from his chair, standing behind her; he gently lifted the necklace from the box and fastened the clasp at the back of her neck. C.J gently fingered the diamonds and smiled broadly. Tenderly, Matt gave her a brief shoulder rub and then quietly leant down and ran his hands gently down her arms until they met hers and kissed her gently on her cheek and whispered happy birthday. C.J smiled and enjoyed his gentle tactile gestures and returned the kiss.

"It's just so beautiful" C.J said almost overwhelmed "I don't think I could ever take it off Matt, I'll cherish it forever"

"You're worth it C.J, you really are. I can't begin to describe how much I enjoyed seeing the design come along, it took several drafts before I was happy with the final design and then seeing it completed; it's perfect for you" Matt said with a heartfelt smile."I know you have been busting to find out my plans but I will tell you this much. Later this afternoon, I'm taking you by helicopter, to see sun down at the Grand Canyon and we'll stay for a two nights in a luxury cabin, so we can do some hiking before relaxing in our own hot tub. I kinda thought it would be fun to cook for ourselves so I'm having BBQ stuff delivered for this evening...the rest I'll tell you tomorrow. Basically you will need that week's worth of clothes I told you to pack"

"All packed and ready to go" C.J said with a smile that spread across her whole face "Houston, I am so lucky to have you as my best friend, I really am"

"The feeling is mutual, trust me" Matt said smiling "I need to pop back and swop the car for the helicopter but I shouldn't be too long, wanna come with me or stay back here?" Matt asked softly

"I'll stay here, I'll be fine. I'll take a swim and go find Bo and Lamar and see what they're up to"

"Ok well I'll be two hours at the most..." Matt said as he approached the outdoor phone which had started ringing "Houston here...hi Vince how are you?...Oh no seriously...have you been able to get an I.D...what did he leave...two of hearts?...yeah I can pop in but I can't be long...yeah taking C.J to the Grand Canyon...I've promised her I'll be two hours max...ok see ya buddy"

C.J looked round to see Matt heading back over to her "What's wrong Houston?"

"Another one was killed last night...in a bar...pretty horrific by all accounts" Houston replied grimly.

C.J sighed "It'll be good to get out of the city for a while; I hate the evil side to this city so much"

"I know you do hon...I'll be glad to escape as well" Matt said massaging her shoulder feeling the tension that had risen so quickly.

He bent down and gently kissed her on her cheek "I'll be back soon, as promised"

C.J nodded and smiled and rose from her check to start gathering the dishes to take into the kitchen "see ya soon"

* * *

The car waited until Matt's car had left the property before it moved in to take a closer vantage point. The driver began to move towards the drive when the passenger said "No wait...not yet...I want to watch for a while first...give us half an hour or so"

* * *

Matt parked up at the precinct in mid-town L.A and headed to Vince's office.

"Hey buddy thanks for comin' in- really appreciate it" Vince said as he greeted Matt in the corridor leading to the main situation room. "I don't know why, but the latest victim she's familiar, but I sure as hell can't remember why, but I have a feeling you might though"

"Sure let me take a look" Matt replied as he followed Vince into the room.

The glass wall showed photos of the victims and any information the police had been able to glean so far. Matt walked up, sighed and shook his head."Gee Vince; I don't know how you do this every day...seeing these victims all lined up like this"

"You get used to it" Vince responded wearily

Matt walked along to where the ninth victim was posted, his eyes narrowed and a lump rose to his throat.

"I know her Vince... yeah I know her" he said with a swallow again


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10.**

_(sorry for the delay in posting this latest chapter, life has been somewhat hectic!)_**  
**

* * *

Matt began to pace the floor up and down where the glass wall displayed the nine victims.

"Yeah I remember ok. She was Cody Wohl's ex partner, the one C.J helped put away just over a ...year...ago...Vince" Matt paced the room deep in thought "Taffy testified against him..."

"Yeah big case C.J did last year with the DOJ but..."

"Where is he now?" Matt asked

"State penitentiary...you know that...you were there when they put him away...c'mon buddy, talk to me...share your thinking" Vince implored exasperated at Matt's line of questioning.

"No somehow he's out Vince, I know it...why else would Taffy have been killed at what appears to have been point blank range and in a crowded bar...it none other than revenge"

Matt began to walk back to the faces, killed in the prime of their lives for what appeared to be no reason other than being in the wrong place; until Taffy was killed, and then it took on a whole new angle and direction. Matt began to read the profiles of what existed, for each of them and then glancing at the cards he saw a pattern emerge.

* * *

"I think we have given him just enough time, he'll be absorbed now; he won't be leaving for a while. We have plenty of time to do the damage deserved. We get in, out and off within the hour alright, don't you go letting me down alright" Cody hissed but with a hint of smugness.

The accomplice somewhat mute muttered an ok and grinned and then readied himself to turn the ignition.

* * *

The three of them had sat for the past half an hour chatting with a carefree sprit on the paddock fence watching the horses graze close by

"That was a great party C.J. did you have a good day?" Bo exclaimed with a broad smile

"It was great and thank you both for being there, it's so good to have family around me" C.J remarked absently

Bo and Lamar looked at each other quizzically and then looked at C.J

"But...we're not...you don't" Lamar stuttered, struggling not to hurt her feelings

C.J smiled "No but your both part of the next best thing for me, you were there for my aunt when my uncle died, by helping to run their ranch until she died , you were there for me when I lost my aunt...my last remaining relative and you have both been there for me ever since...so as far as I'm concerned you're family"

"Wouldn't be anywhere else C.J." Bo confirmed smiling

They carried on chatting, reminiscing and general laughing at some of the events and people they had encountered together until Lamar finally looked at his watch and turned to them both somewhat apologetically.

"Well m'dear, really hate to break up this lovely party we're having here, but Bo and I... well we need to get going and sort them calves in the far pastures, and we need to go and sort the grain and feed orders"

C.J jumped off the fence and laughed "It's Ok boys, Matt should be back in just over the hour"

"Ok well we should be back before you head off so we can wave you off" Bo laughed.

C.J headed back giving them a last wave as she walked, fingering her necklace and smiling. She headed into the kitchen and the fridge where she grabbed two good handfuls of ice and chucked them into a large drinking glass and then added chilled water, and glugged most of the water, leaving the sun's intense heat to melt the rest. Mopping the perspiration from her forehead with the back her arm, she headed out to the pool house to change for a swim.

* * *

The old station wagon moved in closer to its intended target, the lead perpetrator barking instructions constantly as they moved "make sure all cars in the garage are disabled, shoot anyone who gets in your way especially any ranch hands...they're all as thick as thieves that lot...like one big happy family...yeah well that can be destroyed very quickly and effectively...but don't leave any evidence this time ...alright?".

His mind went over the plan for the umpteenth time, having planned this day for over a year, he checked his back pack and all that he required was within and with that he zipped it up and placed it by his feet.

They drove in silence for the remainder of the journey, some five miles.

* * *

C.J swam her lengths to cool down from the heat; her fitness permitted her to complete her half mile swim in twenty minutes flat. The remaining time was spent idling in the pool, floating on the surface and enjoying the sun's warmth on her face.

Stepping out of the pool, she grabbed her towel from one of the sun beds where she had left it and went to shower and change. Having decided to leave her hair to dry naturally, she brushed it out to prevent the hair from turning into several large ringlets before heading over to the main house.

* * *

Matt continued to read each victim's details and then stopped and swallowed hard

"Oh God Vince..." Matt said almost barely audible above a whisper

"What buddy?"

Matt grabbed Vince's hand and pointed at the cards "look these playing cards ...see the pattern...next is going to be... 'Ace of diamonds' "

"Hey...hey... tell me something you know...how did you..."Vince cried out

"Can't you see ...?Look...look at the pattern Vince" Matt's voice rising in exasperation

Vince began to move down the line taking in the emerging pattern before his eyes "Dam it so simple yet no one including himself had spotted it"

But as Matt paced up and down the wall, he began to see a more horrifying picture play out in front of him as he rapidly did the dates of their deaths, their birth dates and doing the maths

"Oh God Vince...look ...on those six that you have both their birth and dates of death they all turned thirty so I can bet you they all died on their thirtieth...but there's more look...there is a pattern to when they died the first died forty five days ago, the second nine days after, the third 8 days after the ninth girl died. Dam it Vince these have all been finely orchestrated..."

"Matt that means there is going to be a murder today if you theory is correct one day after the ninth victim's death... you know one day apart... and she will turn thirty" Vince whispered fear creeping into every bone in his body.

They both looked at one another; their blood running cold


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter. 11**

**

* * *

**"Oh God Vince...C.J... it's her birthday today...and she turned..."Matt's voice returning to its audible whisper once again

"Call her quickly...what about Bo and Lamar...call them too"

Matt frantically dialled the number for the ranch but received a dead tone; frantically he dialled the second and the third lines in, but still only heard the dead tones on each occasion.

"Nothing Vince all the lines are dead..."

"Bo and Lamar...what about theirs?" Vince queried

Matt picked up the receiver and once again heard dead tones.

* * *

C.J walked through into the kitchen, her mind and thoughts elsewhere. He stood in the doorway blocking her way through to the rest of the house and smirked. C.J's mind switched abruptly and she saw in front of her a face she hoped she would never have to see again, a face she had successfully helped prosecute just over a year ago, not without a lot of help and a team behind which of course included Matt. Her face felt as though it was being drained of any colour she had and fear began to creep up inside of her.

"Happy birthday...did you enjoy it? Only it's about to come to an end as promised..."

"What are you doing...what do you mean...you're supposed to be in...it was you...it was you who sent me the card wasn't it"

"Jail...yes I got sprung...not such a successful trial after all hey counsellor Parsons...and yes it was my personal birthday greeting to you" he responded smugly.

"You shouldn't have bothered...but the terms for your sentence were fixed how did you?..."C.J stated, trying to remain calm, whilst inside panic and turmoil resided.

"Friends in high places...but really this is of no consequence to you anyway, cos this is the end of the road for you"

"What are you talking about?...anyway Matt will be back soon so..."

"You put me away for a year in that miserable place, I didn't deserve that. I was amongst the lowest of the low..."

"You put yourself there because of your selfish actions and greed...not me"

"But you and your legal team dished the dirt ...you even got Taffy to testify against me, well she's dead now which is what you'll be soon...you can join her"

"You killed her...why ...she never..."

"She went against me...and those who go against me suffer the consequences."

Breathing deeply to remain calm C.J swallowed hard even with all the training Matt had given her in self defence she knew that he was still too strong for her, but heck she would do her darndest whilst praying Matt would arrive back any minute.

"Matt...Houston... will be here soon...he'll..." C.J stammered

"Protect you?...no he won't, he won't have time" Cody jeered scornfully "You don't stand a chance, and to make sure I have my subordinate here to assist me, I think you've met him before..." Cody laughed

"Oh so you can't do this on your own...you're pathetic...two armed men against an unarmed women...you really are...you're pathetic" C.J. responded with contempt.

His eyes grew cold and dark with anger, in reaction to her retort; in terms of language and vocabulary he knew C.J had the upper hand on him, far better qualified and certainly more superior in the courtroom, but that's where it ended, physically he could and would do more harm.

C.J frantically thought about how she could escape until Matt returned but drew a total blank. There was no way she could even get passed him and run fast enough to the garage where the cars were parked or even to the paddock and mount one of the horses and ride bareback to the neighbouring ranch.

"Don't think about driving away, my friend Reject here, has sorted and disabled them all...oh and just to be sure all the telephones lines have been cut as well...you know just an extra precautionary measure shall we say" Cody said with a smirk, pre-empting her thoughts

He continued to laugh and jeer at her, whilst fear had now taken a serious grip on C.J. Although not as tall as Matt he was definitely taller than her albeit rotund with it, C.J gauged that his weight alone would crush her. Her vocabulary was her sword; whilst his was anger, regularly displayed in public on numerous occasions. A flash of silver came from behind his back and he ran his finger along the long sharpened blade

"No...no please...don't...NO" C.J screamed backing away but with nowhere to go.

* * *

"Vince ...nothing...I have to go but it's now gonna take me an hour in this traffic to get my place and pick up the helicopter and then another twenty minutes flying...that monster...crikey its making me feel sick just thinking about it..."

"Buddy we'll take the police one; you're in no fit state to fly, I'll order a paramedics one as well...just in case...that's all" Vince replied desperately trying to keep a lid on his friends panic whilst fearing the very worst. The pattern in the killings was suggesting a further stabbing and quite possibly rape but Vince didn't dare share the latter with Matt for fear of what he might do.

"promise me friend when this is all over and when we know C.J is safe and well, you'll tell your true feelings for her, because hell we all know" Vince pleaded

"I will...I promise"

"C'mon the helicopter is ready, pilot's waiting"

Matt and Vince with ten further officers went up onto the roof and in turn got into the police helicopter. With the rota blades spinning at full speed it began to lift it off the pad and into the air heading out towards the ranch.

Matt closed his eyes and his mind went elsewhere. He thought back to the breakfast he had made for her and the gift of the necklace. His thoughts turned to the plans he had made for her birthday and he rubbed his forehead as he recalled his words. He rubbed his forehead and swallowed hard and then all the 'what ifs began to race through his mind'

"Don't Matt, don't do this to yourself" Vince said quietly reading his thoughts.

* * *

Cody moved in faster than C.J could have imagined and grabbed hold of her right arm, she struggled frantically and kicked him where she knew it would hurt. Cody winced in pain and loosened his grip. Seizing the opportunity C.J wrenched herself, from his grip and started to make a run, but Cody's accomplice Reject, stopped her dead in her tracks and pushed her back; stumbling C.J fell to the floor her head hitting the tiled floor hard. With her head now throbbing from the pain, C.J winced and could feel her heart pumping frantically, and her breathing had becoming increasingly more rapid. Cody moved down towards her and bellowed for reject to leave the kitchen

"This is just her and me now" Cody shouted grabbing her blouse and tearing it off

"Please no..." C.J whispered tears pouring down her face

C.J had feared the worst including rape; but instead she experienced a sudden excruciating pain rip through her, she gasped as Cody removed the weapon dripping with blood and then screamed as he struck her again. Writhing in sheer agony, C.J looked around for something to hold onto, to focus on but nothing lay within her grasp. She felt and then saw her blood oozing from her, creating a pool by her side.

Cody shouted for Reject and then barked further orders "Put her in the back of the car, we're going for a ride. There is a cabin on the far side of the ranch, by the time they find her, she'll be gone"

C.J screamed in pain as she was lifted and put into the car. Determined to hold on come what may, she tried to prevent her thoughts slipping away taking her with them. A pool of C.J's blood began to stain the tiles but the trail of blood that followed as they took her to the car became C.J's way of saying "I'm still alive ...Please find me"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_(Ok here's the next chapter__-thank you for the feedback so far, much appreciated)_**  
**

**

* * *

**

With every jolt during the short drive up to the cabin, the pain ripped through her, but still she held on, if only just to have his arms around her, holding her for a short while, until her body finally succumbed to what seemed the inevitable; her death and fading away from this world. Her already weakened body had been carried and almost dropped inside the door of the old musty cabin, without any consideration for the pain this would have caused. C.J caught sight of the bloodied blade but powerless to defend herself. Ignoring her pleas not to hurt her any more, Cody, pulled the knife from a back pocket and then thrust it into her side for third time, driving it further and deeper than the previous two wounds. Cody's anger towards her was both tangible and terrifying. C.J let out a piercing scream, the pain penetrating her whole body followed by waves of dizziness and nausea. Her world began to spin and then fade once again.

Cody left, but not without leaving his final birthday calling card the 'Ace of Diamonds', which he had laid deliberately across her necklace. As he left he tossed the bloodied knife into the rough brush close to the cabin nonchalantly and got into the old station wagon without giving her a second thought other than smiling at himself...mission accomplished, she would die a long slow and painful death which would teach her a lesson that those who go against him suffer the consequences

* * *

Matt leaned back and looked out of the window of the helicopter, the landscape below growing familiar once again. Thoughts raced through his mind along with panic for her safety. Panic was swiftly followed by regrets as to why he hadn't just flown them both out there on the Friday evening before her party, but C.J had always loved the drive out to the ranch and he had taken her to her favourite restaurant en route out to the ranch, which he couldn't have done had they flown.

Bo and Lamar arrived back in their pick-up, laden with grain for the animals, and saw several police cars with their lights still flashing descend on Matt's ranch. Looking at each other they gingerly got out of the car and looked around them in bemusement, stunned into silence. Within moments a police helicopter landed in the paddock and a familiar face jumped out.

"Matt what on earth is going on" Lamar exclaimed in panic

"Where is she Lamar...where's C.J?" Matt called out as he ran towards them. Bo and Lamar immediately picked up the urgency and panic in his voice and Bo calmly replied

"Well she was here when we left to go up and sort the calves...she planned to go for a swim".

Matt raced round to the side of the house where the swimming pool was located, with Bo and Lamar following close on his heel, but the water showed no signs of ripples but Matt noticed that the pool house door remained ajar.

"Did she say anything about going for a ride or a drive maybe?" Matt urged them

"No she said she didn't feel she had time for a ride so she would swim instead. I did see a pick up head up to them foothills, maybe she took herself up to her favourite spot up there...ya know when you have been raggin' on her or when she's been upset" Bo replied.

"But her pick-up is by the barn I saw it as we flew in" Matt said puzzled

"I definitely saw a pick up drive up that way, you know where the old log cabin is; can't have been more than only thirty minutes or so ago" Bo said and Lamar nodded to confirm the statement. Bo then continued on "Look I'm just gonna get a pitcher of water and ice and then we can help find her, she can't have gone far, all the cars are here...Matt do you want a drink as well?"

"No thanks Bo...Vince, I think I know where to start looking" Matt called out

Joining Matt on the terrace by the pool Vince picked up a card from under a table, remnants from the previous day's party. Absently, Vince opened the card and his eyes widened as he read the words but noticed there was no signature.

"What have you found Vince?" Matt asked

Vince quietly passed the card over and saw the shock on Matt's face as he read it.

"She never...she never mentioned this at all" Matt stammered quietly

"Maybe she didn't see its importance and ignored it ...possibly seeing it as a silly but idle threat" Vince replied to counter the fear that was so evident in his friend's eyes and face.

"You ok if I take this as potential evidence, we can get finger prints hopefully" Vince asked

"Sure. Vince we've gotta find her and fast...I know something is wrong" Matt said

Vince pulled a plastic lab bag from his inside pocket and slipped the card in, shaking his head with sadness and prayed a silent prayer. Bo rushed out from the kitchen "Houston have you been in the kitchen...have you seen the mess?" Bo shouted in panic "There's blood everywhere"

Matt and Vince looked at one another and then raced over; following Bo into the kitchen, pool of blood and chairs strewn across the floor greeted them as they came through the door

"Oh dear God" Matt cried out

Vince immediately stepped in and took over the situation and called over to an officer who stood close by.

"Photograph and document everything, get forensics and fast. I want the blood and any other traces swabbed and bagged for evidence...ask the pilot to ready the helicopter and make sure the paramedics helicopter is on its way." Vince instructed.

Turning to Matt he asked "Matt which direction is this cabin that Bo mentioned"

"On the far west side of the ranch, directly west of this house" Matt replied quietly

"Ok let's go" Vince said

* * *

C.J began to come round fighting against the waves of searing pain that hit her, her thoughts drifting away to when she was nine years old, her birthday and the day her mom had died. A sudden wave of panic hit her realising she might well end up sharing the same date as her Mom's death. Tears rolled down her face, a mixture of total helplessness and fear mixed with intense agony. C.J had no idea what time it was or how long she had laid there or how much time she had had left but felt her imminent death approaching.

_The Lord is my shepherd I shall not be in want. He makes me lie down in green pastures; he leads me beside quiet waters_

Recounting these words from memory, the pain began to subside, her thoughts wandered back to her mum's bedside whilst her aunt read the very same psalm to her mother which she had so loved. The world around her felt as though it had stopped it's frenetic pace, and in its place a sense of calmness and tranquillity surrounded her.

* * *

The helicopter lifted back up into the air and within minutes it reached the cabin on the far west side of Matt's ranch. Matt jumped the minute it settled and ducked to avoid the rota blades

"C.J...C.J it's me Matt" Matt shouted as he raced towards the cabin, nestled in the woodland clearing.

_He restores my soul. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil for you are with me; your rod and staff they comfort_. C.J mustered some further strength from deep within and opened her eyes when she heard her name but was met with a wall of darkness save for a glimpse of light which shone through the old worn curtains, confusion hit her and she closed her eyes.

"C.J ...can you hear me...are you ok"

'_No she hadn't imagined it...once again she heard her name but couldn't work out which direction it was coming from' _she thought to herself

"I'm here" she whispered "I'm here"

What then seemed eternity to C.J but had been minutes, the door suddenly burst open causing C.J to open her yes abruptly, but her vision had now been compromised and all she was able to make out, was a vague outline, albeit a familiar one. Matt spun round to see her lying on the rough floor, her face pale and wan; taking in a silent swallow his eyes fell on the pool of blood and then to her body with the three stab wounds within close proximity to each other, showing underneath her torn blouse. His eyes closed momentarily to take stock of what he saw and then dropped down knelt beside her and stroked her forehead.

"Oh God C.J what have they done to you"

"Houston...is that you" she heard herself say but was in fact barely a whisper

"I'm right here sweetheart...you need to hang on in there...can you do that for me" he said softly, his voice laced with anguish as he stroked her forehead, brushing her matted hair from her face.

C.J nodded slightly and then tried to lift her arm to touch Matt's face but strength evaded her and her hand flopped back down. Matt gently took her hand and held it a while to comfort her, before taking her in his arms to cradle her body, which felt cold to the touch. Tears began to run down his face as he began to take in the situation and everything C.J must have suffered at the hands of that monster in a short period of time. He wiped the tears and closed his eyes to muster the emotional strength he now needed in order to try and prevent losing his best friend to such a horrific fate.

"You found me...thank you...just hold me while I sleep a while" she whispered followed by a swallow that sent a shock of searing pain right through her causing her to gasp and then shiver..."I'm so cold" C.J managed to say before her world finally went dark and then slowly replaced by a bright white light. Letting out a feint moan, her breathing became protracted and shallow, and her heartbeat grew gradually fainter.

Holding her closer to his body in attempt to warm her he pleaded with her "No C.J ...please no...don't go ...not now...please"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter.13.**

**

* * *

**Vince followed Matt into the cabin shortly afterwards, unable to hide his shock, he knelt down and placed his hand on Matt's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze of comfort and reassurance.

"I think she's fading Vince...I think I'm gonna lose her..." Matt cried in pain

"Paramedics are about to land Matt, they're just overhead, they're gonna land as close as possible"

As gently as he could, he scooped C.J up into his arms and slowly stood up.

"Vince could you grab that blanket from the chair there, she's incredibly cold... "

Vince nodded and gently wrapped the blanket around C.J. tucking it in around her as best as he possibly could, whilst Matt held her. Vince looked up and said "I can hear the helicopter, come on let's get her out of here, I'll stay here and have forensics come up here, leave it with me. I'll come over and meet you at the hospital as soon as I can."

Matt nodded quietly, pain etched across his face

"Thanks Vince...we need to get that Cody Wohl and quickly"

"APB is out on him, all state borders have been notified, we think its him Matt but until C.J is able to speak we can only speculate until lab and forensics confirm...but please buddy focus all your energy on C.J. leave this with me ok...leave it to the police" Vince begged him.

Vince could feel Matt's fury, it was practically tangible but more so his fear and complete agony. Cradled in his arms was C.J, the one women Vince knew Matt had always cared for and loved the most, and probably always would. Ever since Vince had known them both, they had this very special and unique bond. He recalled the time when they first moved to L.A and Matt's first run in with the LAPD, C.J had stepped in quietly and calmly and resolved the situation paving the way for them being the best of friends they were today. Matt was protective towards all his friends, but when it came to C.J it was on a whole different level.

Vince walked back inside the cabin, and picked up the 'Ace of diamonds' playing card which lay face up in the pool of C.J's blood. Vince quietly picked it up and placed it into a second plastic evidence bag. His heart heavy and filled with fear he walked back outside to join Matt.

Matt held her limp lifeless body his arms whilst he waited for the paramedic helicopter to land, her arms hanging lifelessly at his sides. He looked down at her mutilated body bleeding profusely through the blanket and prayed for a miracle and then held her tightly in his arms. The helicopter was set down close by to the log cabin where they had found her and two paramedics jumped out carrying a stretcher.

The moment paramedics had gently extricated C.J from Matt's arms where he had been cradling her and laid her onto the stretcher, life for Matt went into slow motion. He watched on helplessly while drips were pulled out and she was quickly wired up to a number of monitors. Vince stood by the side of him and watched the agony on his friends face as C.J's life hung in the balance.

"We're taking her to LA memorial, it's the only place that can deal with the severity of this injury" a paramedic explained to Matt.

"I'm coming with you, I'm not leaving her" Matt replied adamantly.

The paramedic hesitated but agreed "Ok but just you..."

"I'll meet you there" Vince called to Matt, as the helicopter doors were closed

"Please...please do all you can...it's her birthday today, her 30th it was supposed to be a special day...but now...now all I want to see is her surviving this day...please"

"We'll do all we can, I can only promise you that" the paramedic nodded seeing the agony written across Matt's face and understanding what he was going through. "...I know this is hard for you, but we'll do everything we possibly can"

The paramedic motioned to the pilot they were almost ready and the rota blades begun to whirr into action. Covering C.J with a blanket to keep her warm they moved her towards the side door of the helicopter and deftly lifted her in. Her face had gone ashen and her lips pale, her breathing remaining shallow and laboured. Matt followed in behind her and sat as close to her as he could. With the rota-blades turning at full speed, the helicopter began to rise up and move off, with the paramedics continuing to work on C.J as fast as they were able.

After seeing the forensics onto the ranch and up to the cabin, Vince made his way back down to the ranch where he met Bo and Lamar, both their faces pale with fear having seen all the activity around them and knowing something awful had happened.

"Vince ...please tell us what's happened...no one is telling us a thing" Bo begged

"Hey guys...it's not good, but you know that. C.J's been stabbed multiple times and lost a hell of a lot of blood. Its gonna be touch and go if she makes it as far as the hospital, it's not looking good though...I'm really sorry...I know you have known her for years"

"Known her since she was knee high to a grasshopper...since she was in elementary school" Lamar said subdued. "Do you need a lift to the hospital Vince" Lamar continued

"That would be good, thanks...I just need to make a call and then I'm ready to go, thanks both of you and I'm sorry the news isn't good...really am. I gotta tell Mama" Vince said quietly as he made his way into the ranch house.

Picking up the phone he made the call he was dreading the most. Vince called Mama and asked her to meet him there, telling her what had happened and C.J's condition when they left. Mama's tears slid down her face as her thoughts turned to C.J.

"We're losing her, she's arresting..." a paramedic said raising his voice

Matt looked at them, panic and confusion mixed with fear was written across his face as he watched one of the paramedics move to set up the portable defibrillator and switch it on. A high pitched noise followed and the paramedics spoke to each other calmly but quickly

"Ok stay back" as one of them placed the pads over C.J's upper chest and pressed the button

"Oh please God, Please... please don't take her now" Matt prayed.

Matt swallowed hard, and closed his eyes, which were now filling with tears. C.J. lay unconscious, less than a few feet away from him, unaware of the activity around her, her life beginning to ebb away right in front of him and he was powerless to do anything. What should have been a quiet day of celebration was turning into a fight for life.

C.J's body jolted with the shock but her heart remained in arrest. The line running through the centre on the portable machine remained static.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter. 14.

* * *

**

The paramedic's second attempt worked and the monitor began to show confident signs of life once more. Matt leant back and the sheer sense of relief hit him hard and he let out a deep and loud sigh.

"Mr Houston...her breathing is also becoming very problematic and her heart is now really struggling... mainly because she's lost a lot of blood as you know. She has extensive internal injuries I'm afraid and she is still losing it. We've stemmed the flow to a large extent but it's not actually stopping it fully. If we assist her to breathe, that will help her considerably. We're going to tube her. We'd rather not whilst in flight, but I'm afraid I don't think we really have any choice. The pilot is good, he's one of the best, he will hold this mother ship steady and hover while we intubate her"

Matt nodded and said "Do what you have to do" and then rubbed his eyebrows, knowing it was going to be a long day and night ahead and still with no guarantee that she would pull through. Never for one moment had he ever imagined C.J would need to fight for her life like this, or had he seen her look so frail. He never had any doubts about her being a fighter that was for sure, overcoming every obstacle that threatened to stand in her way. Matt prayed that the same resilience and thirst for life would once again step in and take over.

The paramedic moved towards the pilot and instructed him to hover. With his heart in his mouth, Matt watched as they skilfully and swiftly intubated his best and dearest friend and then attach her to the mobile life support system. The paramedic smiled albeit solemnly and placed a reassuring hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Please...please could I just hold her hand it may just reassure her of my presence...I don't know...but I just can't imagine the fear she may be experiencing...unconscious or not" Matt pleaded.

The lead paramedic paused and then smiled "Sure come on over...here take her right hand, we need to keep her left side clear"

Matt moved over and began to rub and massage her hand hoping it would bring warmth and comfort to her now cold pallid hand. With his left hand he gently stroked her forehead "I'm here C.J. I'm right here with you, I'm not going to leave you...c'mon honey stay with us" he whispered into her ear, doubting she would hear him. Somewhere deep in her unconsciousness she knew he was there willing her to survive but the pain which was now so intense it took all her energy to remain grounded.

On instruction the helicopter moved on and twenty minutes later they were landing on the roof of LA memorial with a party of medics to greet them. C.J was efficiently and quickly carried off the helicopter and taken down to emergency as Matt disembarked in a daze. A surgeon stepped forward and shook Matt's hand

"Mr Houston isn't it?...Hi I'm sorry we have to meet under such horrific circumstances, I'm David, David Hall and I'll be second in command during her surgery. We're gonna do everything we possibly can for her; Mr Richards my colleague, who is down with her now, will be the lead surgeon and he's good...one of the very best".

Matt smiled "Thank you... I appreciate your taking the time to speak with me"

"No problem at all. I understand from the paramedic that it's her birthday today, I'm terribly sorry" The surgeon continued "Come this way... I'll show you to the waiting area".

All Matt could manage was a nod. Down in the waiting area, Matt went to the phone booths and placed a call to Texas. "Daddy...it's me...its Matt..."

Bill sensed something was wrong but couldn't put his finger on what it was precisely so tried to keep it light. "Hi Matt, how are you... listen I'm so sorry I couldn't make it for C.J's birthday yesterday ...how is she...did she have a lovely day?"

"Yeah she did...it's her actual birthday today though Dad... It's not good..."

Taking a deep breath he continued "C.J ...C.J is in hospital dad, we've just got here...she's suffered multiple stab wounds...Oh Dad I'm scared...I'm really scared...the medics...they don't seem very hopeful" Matt struggled to get his words out but continued "She's already arrested... it took two attempts to revive her" Matt managed to say before he broke down again.

"I'll cancel my meetings and come out on the first plane son...I'm not having you cope alone with this...the surgeon... do you need me to run a check?"

"No Dad it's ok...they've bought her here to LA memorial... they are all very good...some of the best" Matt reassured him.

"Ok that's good. I'll be there with you as soon as I can then" Bill replied as he sunk down into a chair. Replacing the receiver Bill put his head into his hands and sighed deeply and then he prayed for his surrogate daughter, a young women for whom he had loved since the first day he met her at the age of eight or was it nine years old he couldn't quite recall; all he knew was she was very special and had won his son's heart many years ago. Picking up the phone he made the arrangements and then went to pack a large case. As Bill packed, he took in some photos of Matt and C.J on the family boat laughing at some joke they had shared, another where they had been teenagers on horseback and then another which Matt had taken recently and was one of his favourites; C.J was sitting on the old swing down near the lake. Bill felt his eyes moisten and checked himself.

A nurse called out "Is there a Mr Houston here please"

Matt jumped up and made himself known "Hi, yes I'm Mr Houston... Do you have any news yet?"

"I'm sorry, nothing yet" she said shaking her head "She's just gone into surgery... it's going to be a long wait... Miss Parsons has the very best team taking care of her, please let me assure you... I was asked to give her belongings to you for safekeeping" The nurse said as she handed over an unmarked envelope and gave him a gentle sympathetic smile.

Matt nodded and simply replied "Thank you" and then returned to where he was sat; in the corner of a smaller and quieter waiting area and opened the envelope containing her watch, earrings, a ring, bracelet and her new necklace. Clutching it in a bear hug as though it were a lifeline to her, Matt leant back in his seat and rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes praying fervently for her life to be spared. Half tempted to place further calls to let close friends know he decided against it, realising all he wanted and needed right now was the space, peace and quiet to comprehend everything that had happened in the past few hours. He knew he couldn't cope with having to have to answer lots of questions from well meaning friends at this moment in time, but quietly relieved his dad could come out to be with him, to be his strength whilst he saved his for C.J. His thoughts went back to that morning when he gave her his gift and her face with that beautiful and gracious smile he knew and loved so much, her strong hazel eyes and broad warm smile lighting up as she opened the box. Matt opened the envelope and took out the blood stained necklace and held it in his hands, clasping it tightly. Time began to tick by and Matt watched how people came and went; awaiting for news of their loved one some elated and some like him in total despair. Unsure how long he had sat there waiting for news himself, he caught sight of a familiar face walking towards him.

Vince joined Matt in the corner of a small visitor area several hours later, and placed a hand on his shoulder and said quietly "She's in good hands, buddy...the very best. C'mon, I bet you haven't had anything to drink or eat in quite a while...let's get you some coffee and food. I'm sorry it's taken me as long as it has to get here. Mama's on her way, she would have been here sooner but she needed to sort cover for the restaurant."

"How long have I been here Vince...I've lost complete track of time?" Matt asked quietly

"It's just after six buddy, we found her just before one this afternoon... so almost five hours" Vince replied gently

They made their way down to the coffee bar where Vince ordered two coffees, handing one to Matt.

As Matt stood drinking the coffee he looked down and opened his hand which still clutched her necklace. Then it came to him in a sudden flash "Oh dear god Vince" he cried out in anguish "He followed me...he knew about my gift for C.J" Matt continued in despair

Baffled Vince said "what do you mean Matt?"

"Don't you see Vince" as he smashed his spare fist against the wall in the waiting area and then swung round to face Vince with a mixture of anger and fear written across his face. "Vince... its C.J he has been after from the start...from day one ...those playing cards,... He matched them by their birthday, C.J's being today the 1st July and he worked back...how did we miss this one?" Matt cried out sinking down the wall into the corner, tears rolling down his face "He killed all those poor women including Taffy...but all he was intent on doing was killing C.J. He has been seeking revenge all this time since the court case and killed nine other innocent women in his path of destruction to get to her. If she...dies...if C.J doesn't make it...then he's won, regardless of whether we catch up with him or not" Matt cried out overwhelmed with anger and pain "Dam it Vince it's her birthday, this was supposed to be..." and then he broke down again

Vince knelt down and held him in a bear hug "I know buddy...I know...but you have got to hold on for her...she's gonna need you Matt, she needs your strength to get through this...don't give up on her now she needs you"

Too mean and Mama together raced down the corridor and found Matt in Vince's embrace. Vince relinquished his embrace to Too-mean whilst he held his mother.

"Parsons...C.J Parsons... any family members here?" Matt heard someone call

"I am" Matt replied approaching the surgeon who had called for them

"Are you her husband sir?"

"No... but I'm all the family she has...we've know each other almost since the day we were born" in quiet frustration

"Miss Parson's needs blood and very quickly, are willing or able to give her blood... do you know your blood group and do you know Miss Parsons' blood group? ... Time is really against us"

Matt swallowed hard and closed his eyes momentarily "Yes I can give her blood I'm O neg and C.J's A positive"

"Come with me then, we need at least a pint" the surgeon said to him seriously

Vince interjected "I'm O as well, let me help"

"Vince are you sure?" Matt questioned

"It's the least I can do buddy, please...please take a pint from me" Vince asked the surgeon

"Sure...Ok, we'll need to run a sample to test but that should be a matter of minutes...we have to check" The surgeon explained as he took them through to a private room where a Nurse prepped and tested both Matt and Vince. As soon as the test was complete they matched it with and then hooked them up to transfusion units.

Vince looked at Matt who was a world away.

"Matt I'm so sorry, I know you had some really lovely plans for her birthday, I really am so desperately sorry!"

Matt took a deep sigh and looked at his friend "This shouldn't have happened Vince...but it's not your fault ... I'm not blaming you for a moment.

"I am blaming myself, we could and should have protected her... hell I was there at her party a few hours ago"

The hours ticked by slowly and the waiting room began to empty of people save for Matt, Vince, Mama and Too-mean. The clock showed just past eleven in the evening. Eventually the doors to the emergency room and operating theatres opened and the lead surgeon walked out into the visitor area, his face grim and with a small shake of his head, carrying news he always dreaded. Matt looked up and saw the surgeons expression and his face went pale.

"No ...Please...please don't tell me..." Matt's agony was tangible. With overwhelming grief, he sunk to the floor, tears falling down his face. Vince dropped down to support Matt and put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it hard. Too-mean wrapped his arms round Mama as she began to weep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter .15.**

_(Sorry for the delay, I have been in a wifi desert for the last few days!)_**  
**

**

* * *

**The surgeon crouched to his knees to meet Matt's eyes and put his hand on Matt's shoulder showing his support.

"I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression just then, I'm really sorry. C.J's still with us...but only just. You do need to brace yourself however, for the possibility that she may not survive to see the end of today or tomorrow. ...I wish I could bring you better news but I would be lying to you if I say anything different. In her favour she has survived just over ten hours of intensive surgery...that's no mean feat...she is fit and has a strong heart and a good set of lungs on her... but they have been severely compromised and they are working very hard to keep her alive. We are still very concerned about the amount of blood loss she suffered, but I'm confident that we have now managed to stop that. C.J. is on life support... but Mr Houston...we need your permission...the team strongly believe that putting her into a medically induced coma along with the life support will give her the best chance of survival as well as giving her heart and lungs a fighting chance to rest and recuperate...this way she just might possibly pull through...but there are no guarantees."

A strong but calm voice came from behind where the surgeon crouched "Then you must do it"

Matt looked up and saw his father; standing up but still using Vince's support, Matt wiped his face where his tears had dried having thought the very worst.

"Dad you came...thank you for coming...and thank you for butting in and making that decision for me...I'm not sure if I could have done it..."

They embraced each other firmly and then Bill continued

"Then trust me son to make these decisions for you...for a while at least. Let's give her every chance we can...she deserves it" Bill said to Matt softly.

Matt nodded. Deep inside Matt knew he was right and that C.J. was fighting with every ounce of energy she had left in her reserve, but he began to realise there was very little remaining and she needed all the help she could possibly receive.

Matt nodded and introduced his father to the surgeon.

"How long do you envisage keeping C.J in this coma?" Bill asked the surgeon quietly his arm around Matt's back to comfort him

The surgeon took a sigh and exhaled deeply and replied "Difficult to say to be perfectly honest...it really depends on C.J, but from experience and if she continues to battle on, then I would imagine three to four weeks. He did a considerable amount of damage to her internal organs. I really am amazed she has survived this far...she's an extraordinary young women...who, very evidently knows she is loved and wanted...and that means a tremendous amount in situations like this ...I'm not speaking empty words. In all my experience as a surgeon, it's those who are really loved who survive...yes medical intervention plays a part...but above all its love, it never ceases to amaze me; but myself and my team will be with you all the way. I'd like to have daily chats to discuss her progress and I want you both to play an active part in all the decisions we make on her behalf... I'm just sorry I couldn't bring you better news." Putting his hand on Matt's shoulder he continued "You could be facing a long road to seeing her fully recovered and I mean a very long road. I do very much hope she pulls through, but as I said she has lost a lot of blood and she has been very badly injured and for the time being we need to take each hour as it comes"

Matt nodded quietly and then managed to ask "Can I see her?"

"Of course, come with me and I'll show you to her room" the surgeon replied with a gentle smile

On the way he described how Matt would find C.J and re-iterated that he would come and chat with him every day sometimes more frequently to discuss her progress and any changes to her treatment and care plan.

"If she does survive, what are we talking about in terms of time spent in hospital?" Matt asked quietly

"Almost impossible to say, very best case scenario...well at a guess I would say two to three months but most probably and far more realistically, due to the severity of her injuries, four to five months. Her wounds will be cleaned and re packed twice a day to prevent secondary infection, the healing will be from the inside out. It doesn't end there though; there will be months of intensive physical therapy ahead of her to get her back on her feet and walking again".

"Four to five months!" Matt exclaimed "That means it will be Thanksgiving when she comes out...but that's November"

"I'm sorry... Mr Houston, it's unlikely she will be able to live on her own for quite some time. The injuries she sustained are extremely serious, to the extent that in the initial stages of recovery lifting a kettle full of water could cause internal bleeding...I'm really sorry but you need to be aware just how serious this is. The largest stab wound, which we suspect was the last one she sustained, was very deep. It tore through her spleen, but we have managed to repair it but we're going to have to carefully monitor that. She may require further surgery to remove it, but we sincerely hope not."

"Well she will come and live with me then" Matt said quietly as the reality and severity of her injuries began to sink in.

"Well let's just get her through the next few critical hurdles and then we can start to think more long term... You need to be in this for the long haul... but I think you are. Mr Houston you're also going to need a lot of patience, it's not going to be overnight and it's gonna be a rough ride".

The Surgeon took Matt to the Intensive Care unit and into a side ward located next to the nurse's station. As Matt approached C.J's bay, he took a sharp intake of breath and put his clenched hand to his mouth and closed his eyes momentarily and then took a deep sigh. C.J. lay in a deep sleep with a tube attached to the ventilator and several others attached to the life support machine.

With the monitors bleeping and the respirator letting out a gentle 'exhaling' sound at regular intervals, Matt wearily sat down in a chair and watched as the machines monitored her every breadth and heart beat. Taking her right hand in his he kissed it and then held it between his and tenderly rubbed it, feeling it cold to the touch.

"Oh C.J...please hold on honey...just hold on in there. You've done so well... I don't know how you did it but you survived ten hours of surgery sweetheart, but you just need to hold on and fight...please fight" Matt sighed and closed his eyes briefly

Vince came in later, standing by Matt's side he spoke quietly "Buddy come and get some food with us, our folks are outside, we won't be far from her"

"No Vince...I'm not leaving her...I can't leave her...not until she's out of the woods. Look at her Vince...look what he's done to her...she can't even breathe for herself...look at all these machines keeping her alive" Matt said as he shook his head vehemently and then wrapped her hand in his and rubbed them and tried once again to breathe life into her.

Vince left and sought permission to eat food in the visitor area just off from where C.J was being cared for. Once again he went in, and with the help of the nurse, Matt agreed with a lot of cohersion.

With Bill's help, Mama had left and returned with a selection of pizza and pasta and had laid it on a small table with plates and cutlery. She looked up as Matt walked in with Vince looking weary and somewhat scared. She rubbed her hands on a napkin and walked over to him and embraced him. Looking up she put her hand on his cheek and smiled softly.

"We're in this with you as well Mattlock...you're not on your own" she said softly almost close to tears herself

"Thank you Mama...Daddy, Vince ...all of you ...I ...I don't know if I could handle it all on my own; it's all so overwhelming. She's so weak and pale"

"Mattlock...while you eat I'll go and sit with her and spend some time with my favourite little girl" Bill gently said, his eyes filled with sorrow not only for C.J but for the pain and heartache it was causing his son. "Go and eat...you need to keep up your strength son"

Mama nodded in agreement, took his hand and led him to the table "Come you need to eat...I doubt you've eaten anything since ...well...breakfast this morning"

At that Matt's eyes began to threaten tears again; he nodded "Yeah I'd made her pancakes her favourite with blueberries...oh God what if she doesn't pull through...I can't imagine..."

His head dropped into his hands and once again he cried, his best and closest friend fighting to stay alive just a few yards from where he sat now. Vince walked round and placed an arm around Matt's shoulder.

"Just hold on in there buddy...just hold on in there. I'm gonna make sure we get that bastard who did this to C.J and the rest of those poor girls...I promise you. C'mon buddy you need to eat, you really do"

Matt nodded "I'm gonna have to leave it with you ...that part...I need to stay here with C.J"

"Good...now you're talkin' some sense" Vince said with a smile

Bill quietly stood by C.J's bed and stroked her forehead; Matt had once told him that she had always found it comforting when she had been upset or unwell. "Hi C.J. its Bill here. You don't need to worry now, you're totally safe and we're gonna help to get you better. You've had us all pretty scared for a while, but I know you're gonna pull through this one"

Taking a seat by her bedside he looked up and saw all the complicated medical machinery keeping her alive and let out a deep sigh. The small light above her head lit her face gently. He took her right hand and just held it quietly. C.J had always kept herself fit and healthy and had rarely been injured or ill, but the few times she had, she had always left them half scared. He recalled the last time he had to sit by her in hospital several years ago after taking a nasty fall from her horse leaving her spinal cord and back very badly bruised but thankfully still intact. C.J had suffered quite a nasty concussion on that occasion as well, but she had bounced back and back onto the horse faster they could blink or so it felt. The other occasion had been when she had come down with pneumonia after doing one of the annual cattle round-ups in solid rain for three days. Again she recovered to full health and gone and gotten herself a first class degree with honours from Harvard. Bill continued to sit in vigil as a nurse came over to check on her and refresh her drips.

"Thank you" Bill said to the nurse in acknowledgement of her care.

"You're most welcome. Is C.J you're daughter?" the nurse asked

"Surrogate yes. C.J lost her parents when she was very young. Her uncle was my Head Foreman on the ranch I own he and his wife C.J's aunt bought her up". Bill replied quietly "my son and C.J practically grew up together and have been best friends since they were eight or nine years old, I can't quite recall"

"Wow that's quite a friendship; I thought they were married at first"

"He's s fiercely protective of her, always has been; their friendship runs very deep, but no they are not married".

The nurse smiled and turned to finish her checks on C.J before leaving to attend the patient in the next bay.

In the guest and visitor lounge, they had almost finished eating mainly in silence when a high pitched tone rang out from the room where C.J was. Vince looked across and saw Matt's face had once again turned white with fear. Matt stood up knocking the chair over as he ran.


	16. Chapter 16

****

**Ch 16**

_(__So sorry for the delay, I'm currently on vacation with limited internet access!)_

**

* * *

**

Bill came out from the ward calmly to meet Matt, whom had expected to see running full tilt down the hall. Bill placed his hand reassuringly onto Matt's arm and spoke softly "C.J's ok son, it's another patient sadly. C.J's still with us".

Once again relief swept across Matt's face. Leaning against the wall he put his head in his hands and sighed deeply

"Dad I'm beginning to see what the surgeon meant now...when he said it was gonna be a rough ride, but I'm not going to let her give up...never"

Bill took him into his embrace "I know you won't, you love her too much. You'll fight tooth and nail to help her pull through but you're exhausted, you need to rest. Let me do the night shift and let Vince take you back to your house to sleep, its only ten minutes away. I'm confident C.J is gonna stick with us on this journey, albeit a bumpy one, but Matt she needs you rested with strength for tomorrow...please Matt"

"Buddy I agree with your father... Matt...You have been through the mill this last twenty four hours almost; let me take you home for some rest. Come back tomorrow rested and strong for her"

"How can I possibly be expected to leave her in this condition...you have to be kidding. I'm not leaving her..." Matt shouted "There is no way I'd sleep anyway...not until she's out of danger...dad you should know that..."

"Mattlock ..."

Matt stopped in his tracks in shock; his eyes widened as the realisation struck him. Matt hadn't heard his father call him by his full name in years...not since he had been angry with him as a teenager for his reckless behaviour once. Come to think of it, he had dragged C.J into that prank as well which had resulted in her being grounded by her aunt and uncle for the week, for something that had been neither her fault nor her actions. Dad had discovered the truth later and had severely reprimanded him and demanded he apologise to C.J immediately; who had in her usual way shrugged it off and given him the smile he had always loved with the mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Mattlock...Matt... this is your anger speaking...not you. You need rest...C.J needs you rested. Please" Bill beseeched him.

Reluctantly Matt acquiesced and then closed his eyes. Deep down Matt knew he spoke the truth but his emotions and heart prevented him from wanting to hear or accept it.

"Dad...I...I can't"

"Matt... you can...but...only if you believe in her ability to pull through" Bill replied softly but firmly.

"I do believe in her, in every way...Dad you know that" Matt replied with a sigh "but...I guess I should go to the office first thing and let close friends and colleagues know, no- one knows yet and I don't want them to hear via the press and media, it wouldn't be fair. I'll get back here for nine in the morning, Dad" Matt agreed wearily "I'll just go and say goodnight to her"

"We'll do the afternoon shifts together" Bill replied "We can talk then"

Matt walked back to C.J's bed and dropped the safety rail. Gently stroking her hair away, he leant over and kissed her on her forehead. Taking her right hand in his, he gently rubbed it in the way she loved, and then quietly spoke in a low voice "Good night hon, I'll see you in the morning. I won't be far and dad is going to be here and sit with you. You won't be alone" Reluctantly Matt gently squeezed and then released C.J's hand, torn at leaving her for the night. Gently he raised the rail and left turning once more to look at her swallowing hard.

Drying his eyes with the back of his hand, he gave Bill a hug and said "Thank you dad...thank you so much"

"Thank you son for letting me share in this, we're in it together ok" Bill replied softly.

Vince put his arm around Matt "C'mon buddy let's get you home for some rest. Listen, I spoke to the guys back at the precinct, they have got some leads and the borders are so firmly closed there are queues to cross. We'll get him. One of the witnesses from the bar has identified Cody as well. It's just a matter of time and I promise you it won't be long. By the way, Mama has offered to cover some hours every day as well so that should spread the load and of course I'll do whatever I can, certainly some evening shifts. Like Mama said we're all in this together, you're not on your own ok"

"Thanks Vince, I appreciate it" Matt said quietly

Patting his back Vince walked out with Matt and drove him back to the beach house "Get some sleep buddy...like I said back there...C.J. needs you strong and rested ok". Vince leaned across and held out the envelope to him "Oh and Matt...Mama picked up the envelope you left when you rushed from the table."

"Oh Vince... thank you...what would I do without you and Mama. The necklace I had made for her birthday is in here..." Matt said as he took C.J's belongs enclosed in the envelope and headed inside.

Matt felt as though he had barely slept a wink, going over and over the day's events in his mind, seeing C.J that morning as she had opened her gift and then only hours later slumped in the old cabin bleeding to death and now she lay in a coma. Thankfully she had survived the surgery and he had thanked God numerous times for sparing her.

The following morning Matt put in the call to the ICU to see how C.J had faired and was relieved and encouraged to hear all was well and there was nothing to worry himself unduly about. He then called the office and asked Chris to get all the key staff together in the penthouse suite and asked if he could meet with Murray and herself beforehand.

Matt arrived at the office and drove down into the garage below, he saw both Chris and Murray's cars already parked up and smiled, he knew he could count on them through thick and thin. He took the elevator to the top floor where Chris met him in reception with a steaming mug of fresh coffee.

"Thanks Chris, I really appreciate this" Matt said wearily with a smile

Immediately Chris sensed something was really wrong and her face showed it

"Matt what's wrong, you're scaring me"

Matt gently placed his hand on her arm "Where's Murray...I'd just rather tell you both together"

"He's on his way...Matt... has something happened to...C.J?"

Matt quietly nodded "How did..."

"Your face and demeanour says it all; you never look this way for anyone else...Matt what's happened?" Chris asked fearing the worst for one of her closest friends.

Murray joined them soon enough immediately picking up the emotions on both Matt and Chris's faces. Matt beckoned them both to sit in his office where he broke the news, fighting back the emotion himself.

"Oh Matt no..." Chris cried out as she put her hand to her mouth, tears making rivers down her cheeks.

Matt took her in his arms and hugged her "I'm so sorry to have to have broken this news to you both, but I wanted you all to know before the press told you; that would have been wrong. I spoke to ICU this morning and she has done really well, we need to be encouraged by this, last night they barely thought she would make it to midnight, she is really fighting Chris"

"Leave the business to me Big Guy, I'll sort everything. You spend all your time with C.J" Murray quietly offered.

"Thanks Murray. I'm confident that when things settle into a regular routine I'll be free to work through stuff at her bedside. We can revise as things progress, let's go and let everyone know"

"No Matt...Why don't you leave that to me...you go back to the hospital and be with C.J, she needs you. Maybe Chris and I could pop over later this afternoon...?"

"Yes I'd like to see her" Chris interjected

"Ok...but you need to understand how you will see her, cos it blew me away. C.J is very frail and she is surrounded by a life support machine, tubes and monitors... She can't breathe for herself...and she is in a coma and she won't be able to respond, however much I'm sure she would want to. I do need for you to realise this and I won't be offended in the least, if you feel it's too much"

"Go on Matt you go back, I'll break the news to everyone and I'll see you and C.J later, Chris how about you?" Murray said

"I'll be fine, I want to come"

Matt smiled and embraced them both once more before leaving "Thank you both, I'm leaving all of this in your charge and care"

And so the shifts began, Matt taking the days and Bill the nights the first week, and then swopping over each week. Hours turned into days, days into weeks and time began to blur. Matt quietly sat by C.J.'s bed holding her hand whilst reading to himself and on occasion to her. In the second week the hospital moved C.J. into her own room and had set up a temporary bed for whoever was on the nightshift with her. As Matt took walks to stretch his legs he observed how patients and their next of kin came and went, some sadly passing others being moved to other wards as they recovered. For Matt, life felt as though it stood still; neither progressing nor thankfully regressing. Medical staff came and went checking on her vital stats, nurses taking care of her needs whilst encouraging Matt in helping to bathe her as well explaining it would help him with overcoming the stress he was going through whilst she was in the coma. Each day C.J's doctor came by and was increasingly more encouraged but still unable to give a time frame as to when things would visibly improve.

Murray came by each day almost like clockwork with a new stack of mergers and acquisitions for Matt to work through whilst collecting a signed stack.

"Hi big guy, how are things?" Murray asked

"All quiet on the Western front" Matt replied contemplatively

Murray smiled and then turned and took C.J's hand in his and said "Hey C.J its Murray here, we're all routing for you, the girls are missing you heaps back at the office...we all are. I've bought some messages for you; from your friends back at the office...maybe Matt can read them quietly to you later"

Matt sat quietly listening as Murray spoke to C.J. marvelling at his apparent ease. "Murray you're coping really well and you appear very relaxed with her...how?"

Murray pursed his lips and smiled "Myron...my brother...he had a nasty car accident a few years back and he was in a similar condition for a while"

"Murray ...I had no idea..."

"Well he recovered...as you know" Murray said with a wry smile, "as will C.J. Matt"

Matt quietly nodded and smiled

"But...Matt, I'm worried about you as well. Your very quiet and you have grown so sombre over the last few weeks, whilst I appreciate why...but ordinarily you would use humour as a tool to overcome events and situations like this...I've known you for long enough"

"I'm ok Murray, really I am. This is different though...I don't think I have ever been so scared. They still haven't caught him, and I can't rest until they have; for what he did to her. I'm past being angry all I feel is numbness...I keep thinking back to that Sunday...I dunno is it four weeks...five weeks ago it's all such a blur..." Matt responded.

"Five weeks tomorrow..." Murray quietly replied as he placed a reassuring hand on Matt's shoulder

"C.J she still not out of the woods yet..."Matt continued

"Houston...don't punish yourself...she's doing well...she's surpassed all the surgeon's initial thoughts and prognosis...she's still with us" Murray appealed to him. "Let's hope they catch up with him soon"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_(Once again sorry for the delay in getting this out)_

* * *

"Yeah I need to charter your helicopter and a pilot up out to Nevada, Carson City for a conference I'm attending"

"Sure Sir...when would you like to leave?"

"Within the hour, I'm late; I got tied up with other business I had to attend to"

"Of course no problem, we are based at a small airport and landing strip to the south of LA, can you get there ok?"

"Yeah...no problem...how much?"

"Thousand US dollars sir; ...That covers gas, flight plan costs and air space for the duration of the flight. I'll need to take the biggest in our fleet to cover that distance sir"

"Fine ...Cash ok?"

"Yes sir that will be fine"

Turning to his so called partner he said "right get ready we're goin"

"What about this place, you're gonna leave all this evidence"

Cody shrugged "So what...by the time they find it we'll be well gone"

Cody sat back on a lounger by the pool in a hotel in Santa Fe and smirked; having eluded the police and FBI, by leaving the state of California that same afternoon and then travelling by car, stolen of course from Carson via Las Vegas to win back a pile of cash before heading onto New Mexico under a false name, all planned and executed prior to his last business call before leaving California. Almost five weeks had passed and there was no sign of anyone trailing him so he decided he could finally let his guard down and relax. As for the Parson's girl...well she was still fighting for her life by all accounts and not much chance of survival and if she did well she wouldn't be the same again, probably crippled and in a chair for the rest of her life.. ...so all in all a successful mission as far as he was concerned, he smiled again and sucked on his cigar. The money he had won in Vegas made it all the more so.

* * *

Matt quietly sat beside C.J and read a number of new messages wishing her a speedy recovery, whilst determined not to lose his confidence in her ability to pull through, but it had been five weeks now with no real sign of progress. He took her right hand and gently rubbed it in his left whilst stroking her forehead and observed how pale and thin she was becoming.

"Oh C.J this wasn't how I had planned things to be, I'm gonna make it up to you, but you've gotta hang in there"

Matt heard footsteps behind him and turned to see C.J's Doctor who was wearing a warm smile

"Hi there...how ya doing Matt?"

"As well as can be expected...I just wish..."

"I know...it's tough. I have some good news for you though. We're now confident that her heart and lungs are pretty much fully recovered and beginning to show signs of working for themselves, so we are going to gradually reduce the sedative and bring her back round".

"Really..?" Matt exclaimed with relief "You think she's strong enough...she just looks so pale and weak still"

"Yes she will but that will change as she begins to rely on her own heart and lungs...trust me" the doctor replied gently squeezing Matt's shoulder

"How long do you anticipate her regaining consciousness?"

"I know you have heard me say this before...but that depends on C.J...I can't predict. I will say this in her favour though...she is one determined young lady who has fought against the odds. I really didn't think she would survive and I'm thrilled that she has proved me wrong"

"Oh she's a fighter alright...she has always had a very strong sense of resolve in her" Matt said smiling

"Ok well we are going to begin reducing today and hopefully by the end of the week we should see signs of her regaining consciousness. It won't be overnight so please continue to look after yourself as well and get rest"

Matt nodded in agreement and then wiped a few stray tears of relief from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"We then need to sit down together when C.J is back with us and discuss her care going forwards. We're almost mid August and I would like to set a plan for release probably as early as late September, or early October"

"But that's almost..."

"Houston...she is far from ready to leave, the wounds are still very deep, and a premature release would be very unwise. A move like that would kick start the bleeding quite substantially...as I said when she first arrived here this was going to be a long haul. You may need to check her medical insurance to check all is Ok, I don't want her to be fretting"

"I'll sort and pay the for this, I pay and sort her insurance, she has nothing to worry about"

"That's good, I hate to discuss this area, it's so cold and brutal, but we have to check"

"I know...what about those who can't though?" Matt enquired

"It becomes very tricky"

"Ok then I'll set up a fund for such cases, if that had been C.J without the funds to pay, I would want for her to have the best care possible and that that goes for anyone else"

"That's very generous of you Houston..."

"See it as my way of saying thank you for all you have done to save C.J, she means a lot to me" matt replied smiling

"I can you that your love and care for her runs very deeply and I think that is what has helped keep her going, I'm convinced of it"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome and I look forward to assisting in her ongoing care and recovery. I'm going to arrange for a physio therapist to come and start massaging her legs and arms to start awakening the muscles, they will have grown weak and un-responsive"

"Are you saying she won't be able to walk again?" Matt asked trying to hide his panic

"No...But she won't be mobile for a while. I want to do a scan to see what muscle damage if any has been done. But the injuries she sustained will prevent her from just getting back on her feet again. With intensive physio therapy she will eventually"

"I had no idea that..."

"Houston her biggest wound is just above her hip where all her leg muscles join with the rest of her body. She suffered very severe injuries and they will take time to heal. Lifting, walking etc is all out of the question for a while after she is released from hospital"

Matt nodded and once again the full realisation of her injuries began to sink in. "What alterations do I need to consider for my house, in order for her to come and live with me?"

"I will arrange for an occupational therapist to visit your home along with her physiotherapist to make the necessary recommendations...have you considered living at her home?"

"No I hadn't ...And thinking about it, that might be the better option as she doesn't have any stairs"

"It may also help with her in regaining her own independence and recovery...May I suggest you consider this?"

"No you're right...I'll go and live at hers. We can go to mine for weekends...she loves the beach that's all"

"I would say that is a good and fair compromise and one that will aid a good and potentially faster recovery"

Hopeful for the first time in weeks Matt stroked C.J's forehead and prayed that she would come back soon. Bill arrived soon after and Matt excitedly bought him up to speed with what had been discussed. Bill smiled and took Matt is his arms and embraced him tightly.

"I think this all sounds perfect matt, but do bring C.J in on these thoughts ok...you never know she might just want to be at yours but I suspect that going home will be a positive step towards her recovery. I went over to the ranch this morning and I noticed that Bo and or Lamar had cleaned up the kitchen, police have taken all the evidence away...all the crime scene tape had been removed"

"Yeah Bo got permission to clean and sort for me, which was really good of him. He popped in to see C.J last week but he struggled with how he saw her"

"Hardly surprising son, Chris hasn't found it that easy either"

"Murray has coped the best" Matt replied "I made a decision, I'm not going to sell the ranch that would break C.J's heart, she loves it so much "But I'm gonna have the kitchen ripped out and re-modelled"

Bill nodded "Want me to help sort that, I can bring in some kitchen designs, maybe when C.J is conscious again she can help pick out some designs. I can book the builder in readiness"

"Yeah dad that would be great, in fact I know exactly what C.J would like, she has teased me on a few occasions when we have been out there, that the kitchen was too old fashioned"

"Ok well Ill bring in some designs and you can pick out what C.J would like and we can make it a surprise for her...what do you think...do you think she will be able to cope with returning?"

"Yeah I think she will the real damage was done at the old cabin" Matt said "I gave Bo and Lamar permission to burn that wretched place down and re-build it"

"You do go to extremes on occasions son...but in the circumstances I can't blame you and I reckon I would have done the same...this young lady is too special to the both of us" Bill said smiling.

"Dad I'm conscious you have been out here for so long what with business etc" Matt said concerned

"I've handed it all over to Murray...it's all interconnected anyway and Murray with his brother is doing a sterling job...so if you're happy I'd like to stay out here until after Thanksgiving and maybe Christmas"

"Dad that would be great... really great" Matt exclaimed

"Then that's decided. Murray has offered to fly out to Houston to go over some stuff with the shareholders and then make regular trips back and forth to oversee things. Myron is going to support him"

"I will make sure they are both financially rewarded for this, along with Chris...their hard work has enabled me to be here with C.J and family comes first...it always will" Matt said quietly

"Son...I'm proud of you I really am"

Matt nodded and smiled and then leaned over and kissed C.J and whispered "I love you C.J, I'll be back shortly, just gonna take a walk outside. Dad is here for you"

* * *

In downtown LA Vince gave the signal to move in and raid the old block of flats that stood in disrepair. On his signal the building was surrounded within seconds and Vince entered with back up. On entering the flat, Vince recoiled in shock with what he saw and closed his eyes momentarily.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18**

_(Once again, thank you for all the encouraging reviews)_

* * *

Matt walked peacefully his hands in his pockets, through the hospital garden recounting his conversation with the doctor and quietly gave thanks. Whilst acknowledging other visitors he recognised from the ward as he walked, he kept to himself, not wishing to engage in conversation. He mind turned back to his last comment he made to C.J before coming out to stretch his legs; _"I love you..."_ and realised he really did, but had been way to blind to see or accept it, choosing instead a myriad of women who would never be her equal; yes they had all been beautiful but then so was she, but C.J. had that inner beauty that comes from being confident in her own self whilst displaying grace and humility towards others. C.J had always put others first before herself, and had never fully appreciated or recognised it.

He realised that she was always there for him supporting and encouraging his ideas, thoughts and of course the business most especially their latest venture, the investigation agency which had seen phenomenal success and seen many clients helped where they had nowhere else to turn. Had he ever really done that for her..._put her first... really put her first?_ Could he have been that selfish? Well if he had been, he needed to change that and right now. '..._But why did he feel so dammed hopeless and clueless. Why had his being there at her side this past five weeks seemed to have proved so fruitless... why did things feel so bleak whilst for others in the hospital had seen their loved ones recovering? What was he doing wrong? Did he have a lack of faith in her?_

The last five weeks had taken its toll and Matt was emotionally exhausted not that he hadn't been warned this would be case, but nothing could have really prepared him for what he had faced and she wasn't out of the woods yet, not until he could see her eyes open, albeit for brief periods, could he really accept she was on the mend. Matt continued to think about the care C.J was going to need over the coming months after being released but that was over a month away and quite possibly almost two and then to have to accept seeing her in a wheelchair as she began what would indeed be a period of intense physical therapy and not without pain and probably a lot of tears and frustration besides and he would have to be the one who stays calm and reason with her, when it happens.

It would put pay to their traditional Thanksgiving and Christmas day horseback rides which saddened Matt deeply as he knew how much she loved them. Maybe with help from Too-mean they could lift her onto her favourite horse and walk her gently around the corral he mused, but all this was months away, he had to deal with the present for now. These and other thoughtscharged through his mind along with so many others. Matt realised then he had to pull himself together and stay strong.

Looking up from his thoughts he saw Vince and walked over to meet him.

"Hiya Buddy, you're dad said you were taking a break...how ya holding up?"

"Ok...its good news Vince, they're going to be reducing the sedative and gently bring C.J round, they say her heart and lungs are now up to it"

"Oh Matt that's fantastic news" Vince said squeezing Matt's shoulder

"I've just been doing some thinking though Vince, I'm really scared about my being able to look after her, her doctor says that she faces a lot of intense physio and that for a while she will be wheelchair bound. How on earth am I meant to break that news to her...she's been through enough"

"Buddy you won't be alone, we'll all support you and most especially C.J. At least the wheelchair will be temporary and I think it's our job to make sure of that. But it's not a life sentence, its only while they get her back up on her feet and she regains the strength again. C'mon buddy, don't despair or give up now. She wouldn't be with us if it wasn't for the love and time you have shown her this past five weeks...she just wouldn't Matt"

Matt nodded silently and then shifted his chain of thought

"What's news Vince...somehow I don't believe you are the bringer of good news?"

Matt asked

"He's gone, though he left a trail of evidence behind in its wake. There's a USA state-wide APB on him and his accomplice..."

"He's gone...how on earth..." Matt exclaimed

"I reckon he got out the same afternoon before the boarders were shut down, Matt I'm really sorry, but we're gonna track him down. They are removing all the evidence from the apartment as we speak..."

"What did you find?" Matt asked unsure if he wanted to hear the answer

Vince took a deep sigh and exhaled slowly looking away from Matt's intense inquisition "It wasn't pleasant Matt, I recoiled. All ten victims photos including C.J were pinned to a wall, several of C.J she was his target from day one you were right. But on top of that he had been stalking C.J for some time, even from within prison..."

Matt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "How long...do you know...and what were the photos of"

Vince looked away knowing what Matt was trying to vocalise and sighed "hard to say but some while, whilst she was with friends, shopping... everything, but obviously he had someone watching her for some considerable time, the same goes for the girl Taffy as well, his ninth victim"

"Everything...oh dear God, Vince how much more damage can he do to her" Matt cried out in despair "after a long pause Matt continued quietly "...but Thank you though...I appreciate your honesty Vince; we just need to nail him."

"It's OK Matt, I fully understand...had it been my wife I would be the same, I really would. I also got some other news...a pilot was found dead just outside Carson City, his company reported him missing two days after C.J was stabbed. Apparently Cody chartered a flight to Carson, and this young chap was his pilot... The company record all their bookings and they have given us the original one. He, as in Cody, claims he needed the helicopter to get to Carson in time for a conference and that he was late leaving, due to business he had to complete and tidy up here in L.A... Matt we think it's Cody's voice but I'm not totally sure. I'm hoping you might be able to confirm whether it is, as I recall you had a couple of conversations at the time of Gambicini's murder. ...How would you feel?"

"Oh I'll identify him alright Vince, want me to come down now?" Matt replied angrily

"Buddy calm down I promise you we'll get him...but you need to calm down" Vince implored

Taking deep breaths Matt composed himself "I'll come down now"

"No need I'll bring the kit to you, we can do it quietly in a room and I'll bring another detective down so he can verify your confirmation. You stay put. I'm bringing Mama down later; she has cooked some food for you"

"Ok thanks Buddy... look forward to seeing Mama later then".

"Matt I'm going to get people tracking him from Carson City onwards, we'll get him. I reckon he will be letting his guard down now as it's been five weeks. He must think he's being real clever. I also think we should hold off on any future press releases regarding C.J's progress. If we keep quiet he's likely to come looking so to speak. "

"Sure...thanks Vince"

"See ya later, stay calm promise me" Vince said with a wry smile.

* * *

Vince arrived back at the precinct to a flurry of activity in the situation room with phones ringing off the hook and colleagues collaborating on evidence found.

"Any progress been made"

"Loads sir...we have word of a car having been stolen close to the helipad where the pilot was found and then there has been a spotting in Las Vegas on the hotel and Casino security cameras. Dave is speaking to someone at a major Casino where several hundred thousand dollars or more was won in a hand of poker"

"Can anyone give a clear positive ID on Cody Wohl there?"

"That's what Dave is finding out Sir... he has sorted collaboration with the Vegas police department and has authorisation to send an officer down to the Casino with a recent photo of him, we should get word back soon"

"Good but if it was him; I doubt he is in the state now...you can bet he's left. Have they found the stolen car yet?"

"No sir"

"Good...I believe he may have made his first mistake; you know for an attorney he really is stupid. Keep track of the car and its registration plate. Contact all gas stations within a 500 mile radius of Vegas and get their security camera tapes and trawl thru them, start tracking that car, cos he would have to have refuelled somewhere."

Vince sighed and returned to his desk where he picked up the phone and dialled forensics "Hi can you get me a copy of the recording from the helicopter firm and a machine...Houston's gonna identify the voice"

An hour later, Vince found a copy of the tape and a portable machine on his desk and headed off to collect Mama.

* * *

"Mama it's only Matt and his dad, C.J isn't able to eat food yet. How much food have you cooked for goodness sakes?" Vince cried out as he looked at the boxes of food his mother had prepared.

"He's getting thin with worry over that poor girl...how is she today?"Mama exclaimed as she busied herself around her kitchen

Vince softened and replied "She's doing great Mama, she really is. The Doctor is starting to reduce the sedative as of today, I think she is gonna start to come round soon. They think her heart and lungs are now strong enough to work on their own"

"Oh my dear, dear C.J... that's so wonderful... I'll cook her favourite pizza when she wakes up" Mama said as tears of joy rolled down her face

"Mama it will be a while before we can feed her pizza" Vince laughed "but I'm sure she will oblige as soon as she is allowed"

"Well ...where is the car...I'm ready" Mama exclaimed with her hands in the air

"It's right outside Mama... like it always is...C'mon let's get this in the car and go and see Matt and C.J" Vince said shaking his head in mock despair


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19.

* * *

The slight twitches and squeezes C.J made had begun to recede and Matt quietly accepted the fact that this wasn't going to happen overnight however much he hoped it would.

"She's gonna be fine son, she's showing you she's there and most encouragingly she knows you're here" Bill responded positively, desperate to instil a new sense of hope into his son.

Matt nodded and let out a deep sigh. In the same moment Vince and mama appeared at the door armed with food and smiles.

"Come on in, the both of you" Matt said with a smile

Mama placed the food down on a small table and walked over to Matt "Lots of food to fatten you up, you've gotten thin"

"Thanks Mama...I know someone who would truly value and consume all of that and still have space for more" Matt said with a smile, whilst he held C.J's hand.

"Don't you worry, when she comes out, I'll be feeding her up. I'll make her favourites every day" Mama said smiling softly

"I know you will Mama, it will be a while yet though"

"Yes...well that's what Vincenzo said but what do you know...she'll prove you wrong...she always does" Mama replied as she waved her hand dismissively.

Matt chuckled "You wanna sit with her a while Mama, while I identify this voice on the tape...then we can all sit down and eat together"

"Yes you go and help Vince catch this bad man who has hurt my dear child here"

Embracing Mama gently, Matt kissed her on her forehead "Thank you Mama"

* * *

Vince found a small visitor side room which lay empty and then introduced him to two senior colleagues. After the official wording which was recorded in order to allow the evidence to be heard in a court of law, Matt was played the recording of the telephone conversation.

Rubbing his forehead with his hand he nodded silently and then quietly confirmed "That's him Vince, that's Cody Wohl, I could recognise his voice anywhere, it's snide and gravelly. That's him alright".

"Ok for the record you are hereby confirming that is Cody Wohl's voice" Vince asked

"Yes I can confirm that" Matt agreed. "Now off the record...I need to get back to C.J please"

"Of course buddy, I'll wrap up here and come and join you shortly" Vince replied gently "Thanks Matt, that was good, I'm sorry if you found it harder than you anticipated"

"I'm tired as well buddy...it's been a long day"

"Matt, we have to alert the public. Cody Wohl is now classified as a dangerous person. The Police communications department will be speaking to the press. A news presso, with TV has been scheduled for nine this evening"

"I thought we could do this under the cover..."

"I thought so but now he has killed the pilot or so we suspect, and all the women his ranking has just been escalated and his capture expedited...Matt they want to show photos of all the victims in a slideshow, they will of course say that C.J is the only surviving victim albeit very seriously injured ...I'm sorry Houston" Vince replied, his tone tired and worn out.

"Ah it's ok Vince, let's just get him found and caught" Matt replied quietly with a smile "Oh and yes that's fine about C.J if you could word it just like that. I'd prefer if you didn't lay it on heavy with her being in intensive care...ya know in a coma...C.J's a private person and I want to respect that; she doesn't need her life spilt all across the press"

"Buddy you need to trust me. I will dictate the wording regarding C.J's condition...trust me ok? Go...go and be with C.J...You doing the night shift this week?"

"Yeah...dad has been great, but he needs some rest as well"

"I'll give him a lift back to yours after dinner". Vince replied smiling

"Thanks Vince, I appreciate that" Matt replied with a smile.

Matt walked back to the ward praying that his confirmation would speed up the process in finding and arresting Cody, who had wreaked so much damage, most especially to C.J who now was struggling to return to them. He swallowed hard before he opened the door.

* * *

Cody sat in his room and watched the latest TV report which spoke about the death of the pilot.

"How unfortunate" he chuckled to Reject

"Did we really need to extinguish him?" Reject asked coldly.

"Of course we did, he saw us, spoke to us. I couldn't risk his spilling his guts to the feds...are you stupid?" Cody spat

"We have to move on...but where?"

"No we don't...who's gonna look in some backwater town of New Mexico...We're stayin' here, we're not movin' anywhere. What's news on Parsons; she's gotta be dead by now"

"Nothin, there's been nothin all day"

Cody screwed up his face dark with anger and lashed out by switching the TV off in a convulsed fit of rage and then throwing the TV handset at Reject, bored with what it had to offer and with no news that impressed him.

* * *

They sat quietly chatting in the room whilst C.J slept. Mama's food had, as always, gone down a treat and not a morsel remained.

"Guy's how would you feel if we were to watch the news broadcast" Matt asked

Vince nodded and rose from where he sat and switched the TV on and together they watched the live press conference in silence. The press secretary entered the room and moved towards the podium, with a screen behind, which slowly flashed photos of each of Cody's victims; including that of C.J. As mama saw C.J's face her hands rose to her face and she shook her head, Vince quietly placed his arm around her and kissed her gently

"It's Ok Mama...it's ok" Vince whispered.

"Tonight the LAPD can confirm that a man who has been of special interest for the past five weeks has been confirmed as a 'wanted' perpetrator and guilty of the murders of nine women and one man and also for the attempted murder of a further woman". The Press officer began, boldly and with a quiet and assured confidence whilst cameras flashed and hands of journalists rose, fighting to get their question heard above everyone else.

"Suzie can you confirm that Miss Parson's is still alive"

"Yes Danny she is, albeit very seriously injured but receiving the best medical care...Lucy"

"Yes Suzie...can you confirm the said man is Cody Wohl the attorney..."

"At seven this evening Cody Wohl's voice was identified as the customer who booked a helicopter whose pilot was later found dead, less than twenty four hours later"

"Suzie can you confirm..."

"I can confirm that Mr Wohl, pictured behind me...now, is no longer in the state and that country wide APBs have now been issued. I can also confirm that Police regard him and his accomplice have been classed as dangerous and not to be approached by the public"

"She's good Vince, how long has she been press secretary?" Matt asked quietly

"Two years, she came from being the under secretary at The White House, but yeah...she's good. She works for the senator but steps in and deals with all the high pressure press conferences"

"Wow, well thanks and I know I can trust you, it's just I don't always show it".

The news flash which had been broadcast across all the networks; Cody's face flashing up on the screen along with his victims and the news anchor advising anyone who may have seen them to stay at a safe distance. Downstairs in the hotel concierge and welcome desk, a young receptionist sat watching the broadcast and let out a gasp;

"Oh my God...it's him... he here" fully realising the horror that could unfold in their very own hotel; shaking she picked up the phone receiver and dialled for the police.

"...If you show up with sirens and lights flashing you'll lose him again...or" she said bravely with fear filling every corner of her body "...But you had better hurry. I have no idea if he saw the news bulletin or not...and if he has he could..."

"...Don't worry... you have done everything correctly. I would advise you to switch off the TV or change channel and act as though nothing has changed or taken place...we'll handle it...and well done, thank you" The officer assured her.

"Ok..."

"Don't worry"

* * *

Later that evening as they finished their desert; Mama's best Tiramisu, a nurse put her head around the door "Mr Novelli, there's a call for you, they say it's urgent"

"Thanks, I'll come right away" Vince replied smiling "If you'll excuse me, everyone"

Vince ran to the nurse's station where he was handed the phone "...you're kidding me ...Where...when did they call...make sure you protect her then...don't make any mistakes. Whose in charge there...ok that's good. Keep me posted, I'm heading back to the station now"

Vince nodded his thanks and returned to the room

"Looks like the broadcast may have worked...a hotel has reported him. New Mexico police are going in now"

"New Mexico...?" Matt questioned with exclamation

"Yup...our guys have been tracking a stolen car, but we hadn't got that far in our surveillance. Matt I've gotta go. Mama and Bill can you get a cab home"

"Don't you worry Vince, I'll sort" Bill assured him, with that Vince left, leaving Mama biting her lip with worry.

* * *

Within five minutes the hotel became silently surrounded. Within cars, police confirmed their positions and the location of the missing stolen car. Plain clothed police entered the reception and assumed overall responsibility, ensuring guest and staff safety. Tactically, the operation was considered very straightforward, and executed with no noise, fuss or injury a first in their opinion. Senior officers and lead detectives therefore advised to progress with caution, to keep their guards throughout the procedure and with that, armed guards silently and stealthily stormed the building.

Cody froze as the door to his room was stormed and within seconds he was surrounded

"Put your hands up Wohl...and you" the officer motioned to Cody's accomplice Reject..."You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

Silence met him

"Do you understand these rights...affirm?"

Cody silently nodded

"Let it be on record that the said Cody Wohl understands" turning to Reject "and you..."

Reject motioned with a nod

"Let it be on record that the said Cody Wohl's accomplice who goes by the name of...What is your full name?"

"Richard Moore" Reject mumbled

"Let it be on record that the said Richard Moore also understands his rights"

Further police moved in and began to handcuff them both and led them away leaving a small team to collect evidence and arrange repair of the damage done to the door.

Outside the first signs of media frenzy had begun with cameras filming Cody and Reject being led to a police van whilst satellite dishes were erected and news anchors prepared for their first bulletin. Press cameras flashed incessantly and police radios crackled over the din. The tiny backwater hotel suddenly became the focus of attention gaining notoriety immediately.

* * *

Matt said his goodbyes to Mama and Bill and then quietly returned to C.J's side ready to take the night shift. Leaning over the safety rail he gently kissed her on her cheek then soothed her by stroking her forehead. Holding her hand in his he gently stroked her forehead and whispered gently to her,

"Hey C.J. they got him...the police they've found him...it's over"

Matt began to feel a slight squeeze but put it down to his hand movements and continued to speak gently to her,

"The doctors are so pleased C.J. you're gonna get better and we'll start over...we'll take a day at a time huh" Once again Matt felt a feint squeeze and his heart began to skip beats.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch.20**

_(Many thanks for all the encouraging reviews. Apologies for the long wait inbetween the chapters for this story- hectic life at the mo!)_

* * *

"Matt..."

Matt looked up suddenly towards the door and saw his old friend Randy whom he had played college football standing in the doorway filling most of the frame.

"Randy...how did..."

"How did I know you were here...and about what happened to C.J" Randy replied quietly, tilting his head towards her "I caught up with Too-mean a couple of hours ago...he said it had been on the news and everything...Matt, I'm so sorry we've been on tour and I just hadn't seen any news...if I'd have known, I would have gotten hear sooner...I tore a strip off Too-mean for not telling me"

"It's Ok Randy, I know... I understand ...they sheltered us back then from news and events with heavy training. Too-mean hedged about going over to the east-side and meeting you, but I said 'no' and that it was your last tour...I knew you would drop everything...I couldn't let you"

Randy moved into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. Taking a swallow he moved over to where C.J lay and stroked her forehead and then gently kissed her

"Hey C.J it's me Randy, just finished my last tour...gonna stay here and look after you and Matt...I'm sorry I missed your birthday...I was torn about not being able to make it..."

Randy then moved over and smiled at Matt and gave him a bear hug "You look and sound exhausted Buddy"

"Dad's here, we've been doing shifts, but yeah I'm tired, mainly through fear and worry"

Nodding randy replied "I can believe it...Too-mean said they have just finally caught and arrested him"

Rubbing his forehead with his fingers Matt nodded "yeah about ...I dunno two or so hours ago...I've lost track of time. I barely know what day or date it is...she's been in a coma now for five weeks"

"You eaten?" Randy asked, concerned

"Yeah Mama has been keeping us all fed; she has been absolutely great...everyone has" Matt said smiling

"I'll go and get some coffee and we can talk" Randy replied squeezing Matt's shoulder

As Randy left the room, Matt heard what he thought were feint murmurs and moved closer to C.J's side. Small head movements and murmurs came in fits and starts and matt held her hand in his urging her to open her eyes.

"C.J. sweetheart, open your eyes...I'm right here...it's ok"

Another murmur came and then a squeeze "C.J I know you can hear me ...c'mon hon. just try and open your eyes". Matt thought back then to the last time he had seen them open and smiling, when they had had breakfast together that morning of her birthday before it had gone so horribly wrong. Tears stung the back of his eyes and he willed them to stay there as Randy walked back in. Randy caught him as he was wiping his eyes.

"Matt buddy, you ok?" Randy asked his face furrowed with concern

Matt nodded "Yeah...she's making murmurs and squeezing my finger just very slightly...but it's there, she can hear me...I was just trying to talk...get her to open her eyes...it'll be ok if she can just open her eyes. I haven't seen her eyes open and smiling for five weeks Randy...it's just..."

Randy nodded and took Matt back into a bear hug "It's ok she's gonna be OK. I have never met a women so strong willed in all my life...she's gonna be Ok Matt. You've gotta trust her...look what she has done to get this far...lord knows how many hours of surgery she underwent..."

"Ten hours..."

"Oh Geeez...Matt that is incredible and she has survived...she is gonna walk out of here...albeit maybe with your help" Randy spoke earnestly, the intensity of his eyes burning into Matt's

Handing Matt a coffee, they sat and chatted, Matt holding C.J's hand with one of his, whilst holding and drinking the coffee with his other, afraid he would miss any movements C.J tried to make. Finally Randy rose with a sigh.

"I better go, you need some rest, I'll pop back tomorrow, do you need anything?" Randy said

"No I'm ok, thanks Randy, it will be good to see you again tomorrow though ...but you're right I'm tired"

"Get some rest; I'll be back tomorrow morning Ok?" Randy replied smiling

Matt pushed the temporary cot as close to C.J's side and then began to drift off his hand holding hers. Exhausted he slept. Nurses came in and out to run their checks and change the IV bags as and when needed but let Matt retain the position close to her bedside. With the life support now removed the beeps and hissing sounds made by the life support and respirator, the room had become eerily quiet but a new sense of calm and hope had replaced the overwhelming feeling of fear and dependability it had once been.

Matt woke early feeling C.J's hand squeezing his harder than on the previous occasions; sitting up quickly Matt rubbed her hands and began to speak softly to her.

C.J began to hear the voices around her and the dark void beginning to slip away and in its place came light and lively chatter and that familiar voice, the warmth of his deep Texan drawl enveloping her, assuring her all would be well; 'But why couldn't she see him where was he?'

C.J began to move her head to find him but couldn't. Hearing the voice calling to her she kept looking and calling for him

"Houston...?...Houston...?" C.J called out in her mind, which became a barely audible whisper to Matt.

"I'm right here sweetheart...C.J can you open your eyes love, I'm right here" Matt quietly urged her

Matt watched as C.J eyes flickered but seemingly unable to open her eyes. He quietly picked up the phone and dialled zero for the nurses' station.

"I think she is coming round but struggling" Matt told them cautiously "She's mumbling my name now, it's an audible whisper but it's coherent" he continued.

"I'll let her doctors know and someone will be in to support you Matt" a nurse replied with warmth.

"Thank you"

Turning back to C.J Matt continued to rub her hand free of the IV needle and drip tube. A nurse stepped in smiling as C.J began to whisper again

"Matt...Matt ...Where are you...Houston?"

"I'm here honey, I'm right with you, I'm not gonna leave you" Matt replied soothingly. Taking his other hand he began to stroke her furrowed forehead he continued to urge to open her eyes.

"She's coming round Matt, well done" The nurse confirmed smiling "I'm looking forward to meeting her properly" she continued smiling.

Matt looked up and smiled at her "I just want to see her eyes open again and then I can truly feel we're on the path to her recovering".

"You will and it will happen soon...it really will" she replied.

C.J's eyes began to flicker once more. Using all the energy she could muster she finally opened her eyes, her vision blurred but able to make out the familiar outline and face of the man she called her best friend but who was in actuality far more than that.

"Houston...?"

"Welcome back sweetheart...welcome back"

C.J tried to lift her arm to touch his face but became confused as to why it wouldn't respond. Sensing her attempt to lift her hand, Matt lifted it for her so that she could touch his face.

"C.J you're very heavily sedated still, that why you can't move, but the feelings will come back" Matt gently explained.

"You're crying...I'm so sorry?" C.J whispered

"Tears of joy and relief, that's what they are, honey... tears of joy and relief" Matt replied smiling as he wiped the tears, thanking God as he wiped them.

The rest of the day saw Matt, C.J and close friends being re-united and her care plan re-written. Visitors were restricted for the rest of the week to ensure C.J didn't become overwhelmed and exhausted and to give Matt and C.J time alone together. Bill popped in and out but took on the responsibility for the practical jobs that required attention including the gutting and rebuilding of the ranch house kitchen and ensuring C.J's home was prepped ready for a wheelchair. The days following her initial awakening had been bewildering and exhausting and Matt urged her to rest and take each day at a time. Whilst the wounds were healing well she still gasped with pain and became easily upset and teary when the pain killers had worn off. Gripping Matt's hand until the pain management was reset and sedatives kicked in, C.J grew slowly aware of just how frail she had become; the initial shock and fear of having to be wheelchair bound whilst she regained strength in her legs and began to learn walking again had almost subsided and in its place became the iron will to recover and return to life.

Sensing her frustration and claustrophobia in the hospital room and a need for a change of scenery, Matt gently lifted her into the wheelchair and took her into the hospital garden. Peacefully, they moved through the garden and then sat looking out onto a small pond where C.J turned to face Matt

"How long? I mean how long have I been here?"

"It's been almost two months now hon, but you're doing so well. We have time and we're gonna take each day..."

"So it's September...?"C.J quietly exclaimed

"Almost...we're at the end of August now. C.J we're working to get you home by the beginning of October but that's only if you rest, those wounds are not healed enough for you to safely return home. C'mon Hon, do me a favour...rest ok...then we can plan a great thanksgiving for the end of November...but you need to get lots of rest".

With a deep sigh, C.J relented and knew Matt spoke sense and also that he had her best interests and desires at heart; to go home.

"We're going back to my house...not yours...?" C.J questioned, puzzled.

"I figured you would prefer to be amongst familiar things...but also your house is better suited to your being independent more quickly. But we can still do weekends at the beach house, but you will need to be willing to depend on me to move around at first, because of the stairs" Matt gently explained to her.

Nodding her head and biting her lower lip she replied "Thank you, but will you help me...I need your help...I know I'll need your help"

Cupping his hands under her chin he gently tilted her head "I'm with you all the way, I'm not leaving you. When you want to cry, get frustrated, scream, when you fall and you will fall C.J whilst your strength returns and you will feel that you are taking a lot of backward steps at times... But together we'll get you back to full health, I promise you. I'm not leaving you"

Stretching her hands out, Matt took her in his embrace and stroked her hair to calm her.

"We're gonna get through this together ok?" Matt whispered to her and felt her nod in response.


End file.
